Markiplier's Maid
by cameryn barnes
Summary: What happens when one of Markiplier's fan lands a job as his maid? Read the story to find out! The author name is different because I go by another name on a different site! This story is supposed to be read like MarkiplierXfan Obviously I had to give the character a name and background and such... Enjoy
1. Opportunities

Chapter 1-Opportunities

The smell of coffee hit my nose as the machine in front of me hissed and sputtered out the dark liquid. I sighed, grabbing the warm cup. The smell was heaven!

I walked toward one of the cafeteria tables and sat down, glancing at the newspaper lying on the table. I flipped to the help wanted ads and skimmed the page for anything that interested me.

At the bottom of the page, in bold letters, an ad caught my eye. It read:

Maid needed! Please call the number listed below! You will need to be able to meet us for an interview. We can set up an appointment any time that would work best for you! Serious inquirers only!

The number and other basic information was listed below the ad. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number. The phone rang a few times before a male voice answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Carly Timmons. I was calling about your help wanted ad," I replied.

"Oh wow! We just posted that ad late last night. I can't believe we already have a hit! When can you come by for an interview? My name is Ryan by the way." the voice said.

"Well I'm at school right now, I should be done in an hour," I said, hopefully.

"Great, just come to the address listed and we'll see how it goes, okay?" Ryan asked.

"Alright! I'll see you in an hour!" I said, smiling.

I finished up at school and got into my car. I was nervous for the interview I was about to have. I had only worked a few basic jobs and I really needed to start saving so I could move out of my parent's house. College took so much money that I had only been able to save a few bucks here and there. Not enough to even cover rent for a few months was in my savings account. It was depressing.

The house at the address given was a decent size. It looked well maintained. _The people that live here must have good money,_ I thought to myself. I rang the doorbell and waited on the doorsteps for someone to open it.

A tall guy around my age opened the door. He had a short beard and seemed friendly.

"You must be Carly?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "Come on in and we'll get to the interview, okay?" I followed him inside the house.

The house was decorated like any other bachelor's home. Very minimal furniture, not too many colors all at once. It looked very nice. Ryan motioned for me to sit down at the dining table. He offered to get me a drink and I requested water.

"So tell me about yourself," he said, handing me a bottled water.

"Well, as you know, my name is Carly. I'm going to college for nursing. My schedule can be kind of weird so I may have to work at odd times, I hope that's okay?" he nodded. "I don't have much experience as a maid, other than cleaning my own house. I have worked before though, so I can get you references if you need them," I said, nervously.

"That won't be necessary. I think you'll do fine! As long as you treat our house like you would treat your own, you should do wonderfully." He smiled. "I live with two other guys. Matt and Mark, they both have pretty busy schedules so it's hard to say when you will meet them. Are you ok with making dinner?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that, as long as you tell me what to make I should be able to provide for you," I said.

"Awesome. We probably won't need that as much, but like I said, our schedules can get crazy! You're hired! Here's a key to the house, just come in after school, and we'll usually have stuff for you to do. Once it's done, you can go home." He handed me a small key. "You can start tomorrow!"

I thanked him, and left the house. The sun was starting to set when I buckled my seatbelt. My mom would freak out when I got home. She hates not knowing where I am.

When I walked in the house, I could hear my mother talking a mile a minute.

"She has no consideration for anyone else but herself! I know we raised her better than that!" she was saying. I sighed.

"Hello! I'm home!" I shouted.

"Carly? That better be you, so help me!" My mom shouted angrily. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Where have you been, young lady?" she snapped at me. She began setting plates and drinks on the table for dinner.

"I saw an ad in the paper for a job, I figured I would check it out." I said, shrugging.

"A job? What kind of job?" My father asked. My mother was dishing out food forcefully.

"A cleaning job." I said.

"And why couldn't you have called and told us that?" my mom asked.

"Well, it was kind of last minute and I didn't think it would take that long."

"Well you know the rules in this house Carly!"

"Mom, I'm almost 20 years old! I go to college, I just got a job, I pay for what I want and need! I'm doing nothing wrong! Can you just let this time slide?" I asked. She sighed and I could tell she was losing her anger.

"Alright, just this once. So who are you working for?" she asked.

"Some guys about my age. They have pretty busy schedules so I'm probably going to be working at a basically empty house everyday."

"Be careful, honey." my father said.

"I know, I take precautions everyday dad, you taught me well" I laughed. He chuckled. We finished up dinner and I went to get ready for bed.

"Turning in early?" dad asked. I held up my biology book.

"Got a few tests coming up, so I decided to take a few minutes to study." I replied. He nodded and closed the door behind himself.

After I finished studying, I pulled up Youtube and watched a few Markiplier videos. He always brought my hectic days to a funny end.


	2. Exploration

Author note: Welcome to chapter two! I'm so glad you decided to continue on in this interesting adventure! I would love to interact with you guys! So if you ever got bored and wanted to discuss Markiplier, shoot me a PM! :) Leave a review if you like the story as well?

Chapter 2-Exploration

The next day, going through the motions of school really weighed me down. I was pretty excited to start making money. I was anxious to meet Matt and Mark. I kept wondering if they would be nice to me. I couldn't fail at this.

When my final teacher signaled for the class to leave, I practically ran to my car. I couldn't believe I was starting work today! I pressed a number in my phone. It rang a few times before my mom picked up.

"Carly? Honey, is everything ok?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I was just calling you to remind you that I'm going to work and I don't know what time I'll be home." I replied. My mom and I talked a few more minutes and then I disconnected. It was finally time to start my first day as a maid.

When I unlocked the door I noticed the house was silent. I laid my stuff on the leather couch. A piece of paper was on the table beside the couch. I picked it up. It read:

Dear Carly,

I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for your first day. I'm out doing some shopping for dinner this week. Feel free to go through the closet in the living room. All the stuff you'll need to clean is in there. I've listed some things that need to be done before you leave. You can add on to the list if you have remaining time.

Thanks, Ryan

I went to the closet and picked out a broom and dustpan. I slowly began sweeping the rooms one by one. I peeked in the rooms before entering. I wasn't sure if I should go into the bed rooms so I didn't.

Time began to fly by as I slowly scratched things off the list Ryan left for me. I was tired by the time I got to the small pile of dishes waiting in the sink. I heard the front door open and close, with a sigh following it. I kept scrubbing the dish I had in my hand, trying not to seem nosy.

"Oh! I didn't know you'd be here! You must be Carly?" a familiar voice chimed. I gasped and looked up. There was Markiplier, in all his glory. Blue hair and all. I let out a gasp and the plate slipped from my hand. The shattering glass scared me out of my shock. "Oh gosh, are you ok?" he asked looking down at the mess on the floor. I ran to get the broom and began cleaning it up.

"I didn't mean to break it. I'll pay you back, I swear!" I said, shaking.

"It's no big deal! I should have said something. I scared you. Sorry." He laughed and bent down to help me clean the dish up.

I threw the glass away and finished with the dishes.

"Anything you need? I'm just about done with the list Ryan gave me. So if you wanted to add anything else, now's your chance." I said, blushing at how clumsy I must look.

"Yeah I hate to bother you but is there any way you could make me something to eat? I have a ton of editing I still need to do to make the deadlines for the day and I'm going to be swamped." Mark remarked.

"Sure I can, I'll bring it to you as soon as I can." I replied, grabbing a plate and the ingredients to make a sandwich. Mark left me alone and I let out a huge sigh. _I work for freaking Markiplier?!_ I thought to myself. _How awesome!_

I carried the food into the only room with its door open and set the food down on the desk Mark was sitting in front of. I glanced at the computer with editing software pulled up and quickly looked away.

"Thanks so much! So you seemed pretty surprised to see me. Do you know me?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Well I don't _know_ you. But I know that you're a gamer on Youtube." I replied.

"So have you seen any of my work?"

"Yeah, I've been following you on all your social medias for half a year now." I blushed again. The front door slammed and two sets of feet came running toward the room.

"Mark! Good, you're home! Started editing yet?" Ryan asked.

"He better have! He has two deadlines to meet!" Another guy, I assumed was Matt, said.

"This is Carly, Matt, so nice of you to speak to her when you entered the room!" Mark said, motioning to me. Matt apologized and I waved it off.

"If you guys have nothing left for me to do I should probably head out." I commented.

"Guys anything you need?" Ryan asked. Mark and Matt shook their heads, "I guess we're good then, Carly. See you tomorrow?" I nodded and left.


	3. Dinner Date

Author's Note: I plan on writing and updating once a week (twice if i get the chance...). I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one as well...I usually throw out updates on twitter and Snapchat if you'd like to follow me on there...I can give you the info if you would like! Leave a review if you like the story as well?

Chapter 3- Dinner Date

When I pulled up to my house, just about every light was on. I walked inside and put my books away. I smelled spaghetti cooking and joined my parents at the table.

"So how was your day at work?" my father asked. He spooned out food and passed the bowl.

"It was really good. The guys are a lot neater than I thought they would be." I chuckled and handed the food to my mom.

"They didn't give you a hard time, right?" my mom asked, furrowing her brow.

"Oh my god mom! I told you I could handle myself." I grumbled. She dropped the subject.

"By the way, Savannah called while you were at work. She said just to text her later when you got home." She said, I nodded and we kept eating dinner.

After studying, I called Savannah to update her.

"Carly! Why didn't you tell me you had a job?" Savannah's chirpy voice squeaked out.

"I just started work today and had a big study session last night, so I couldn't text you." I replied.

"So your mom said it's a cleaning job? Who do you work for?"

"Well that's actually the thing. You know how I absolutely love Markiplier?"

"Tell me you don't work for him!" Savannah was screaming into the phone. I laughed and shushed her.

"You can't tell anyone! I don't want to mess this opportunity up! Swear you'll be quiet!" I said, sternly.

"Do you know how much money you could make? You could get stuff from their house and sell it on Ebay! This is golden!"

"No! I'm not doing that!"

"It doesn't have to be anything big! Come on!"

"I said no, Savannah. I wouldn't want someone to do that to me, so I refuse to do that to them." I replied.

"God! You're wasting a good thing. But whatever! I have to go study. Talk to you later." Savannah said, hanging up. I sighed and threw my phone onto my bedside table. I crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

When I got up the next morning, there was a text from an unknown number waiting to be seen. It read:

Hey Carly, this is Mark, you don't have to come into work today since it's Friday, but the guys and I were talking and we wanted to invite you to dinner here. You don't have to come, we just figured it would be a nice way to get to know you! Anyway, you can text back or whatever to let me know.

I texted back immediately and accepted. Butterflies were banging around in my belly. I couldn't believe Mark had just texted me!

I grabbed my books and headed toward the front door.

"Mom, I'm eating dinner with the guys I work for, so I may be out late." I shouted, heading out the door.

I headed for school. The day would drag on, now that I had exciting plans for the night. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle myself for the next few hours.

"Nervous?" Tom Baker asked. He was in most of my classes. I kind of got the hint he liked me, but he had never admitted it to my face. He was kind of cute, but I knew I was always busy with school, so I never entertained the thought of dating him.

"Oh? No, it's not really nerves. Just excitement," I said. He threw a questioning look. "We get our biology exams back today, remember?" I chuckled, trying to get him off the subject. He laughed.

"I didn't think you'd be excited to get the scores back. So, any plans tonight? Maybe if the scores are high enough we could go out to celebrate?"

"Actually, I have work after this, sorry. Maybe we can another time though?"

"Of course! I'll hold you to it, Carly. Don't forget!" he laughed and turned around in his seat to take notes during class.

After school, I headed towards Mark's house. I was excited to eat with the guys. They seemed like a fun group.

As soon as I walked up the front steps, Mark opened the door.

"I thought I heard a car pull up! Welcome, Carly!" he held the door open wide for me and motioned for me to walk in.

"Carly! How was your day?" Ryan asked, walking up behind Mark.

"Very busy." I laughed. They led me to the table. Chicken and salad were on the table with a variety of side items to go with it. I took a little of everything and poured water into my cup.

"So what are you going to school for again?" Matt asked, eating some of the salad he had scooped on his plate.

"I am going to be a nurse. I've only just started school though, so I'm doing my prerequisites," Matt nodded "What about you guys? How is work?"

"It's definitely a busy thing to do. Making videos and editing is a time consuming chore. But it's worth it when we get to meet fans." Mark said.

"That's nice. I've been watching for a while now. All of your content makes me laugh. I usually wait till the end of the day. It helps end my days," I remarked.

"Do you date?" Ryan was asking. Looks were fired his way. "Well I heard that nursing school can get hectic."

"Ah well. At the moment, I'm not dating. Not saying I wouldn't date if someone asked. Just nobody has asked," I laughed. Mark made eye contact and I blushed. "Excuse me" I moved from the table and shuffled to the nearest bathroom.


	4. Complicated

AN: I received a review about the pairing of this work, and I wanted to address it now to limit further questions about it. This story was meant to be read like you are Carly. (If you don't want to do that that is fine!) I just prefer writing 'I' and 'me' instead of 'you'. I am more comfortable writing it the way it is now. I have changed the pairing from 'markiplierXreader' to 'markiplierXfan' since Carly is a fan. I hope this clears up any confusion! And I normally respond to you guys when you leave a review, so don't be shy :) On to the chapter!

I was in the bathroom. My heart was hammering. _Why did he look at me like that_ , I wondered. I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I was just using the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed water onto my face. I grabbed a hand towel and wiped my face.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and headed back towards the dining room. I kept thinking about the look on Mark's face when I was asked about relationships. I glanced up just in time to run into Mark.

"Now who's running into who?" Mark said, with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz," I said, blushing again.

"You're fine! You looked troubled. Something on your mind?"

"No I just needed to use the bathroom," I blushed again.

"You know, it's really cute when you do that" he said, leaning in and brushing his lips against my cheek. I jumped back and touched my face where he had kissed me. I quickly walked by him toward the dining room. I avoided Matt and Ryan's questioning looks.

"Later," I said, running out of the house. I got into my car and cranked it.

Mark came running out as soon as I pulled out of the driveway.

Later that night, Savannah called me.

"Listen, Carly, I'm sorry I was rude yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"It's ok Savannah it was just a joke, don't worry about it," I replied.

"So how was work today?"

"I actually didn't work today, I was off and they invited me to eat dinner with them."

"Oh awesome! Did you have fun?" Savannah asked. I thought about telling her about Mark and the kiss. But I didn't want to start something so I kept quiet. My cellphone beeped and I looked at it. There was a text from Mark.

"Yeah the food was great! Listen, I hate to cut this short, but something just came up and I have to take care of it. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I asked. Savannah agreed and I hung up. I looked at the text.

Mark: Listen I'm sorry about dinner. That was too forward of me.

Carly: You're fine.

Mark: I didn't want to make you feel like you had to leave

Carly: I was just in shock. I honestly never believed you would ever do anything like that

Mark: Please tell me this won't ruin you working for us?

Carly: Of course not! I would love to still work for you guys!

Mark: Well since I ruined dinner, would you mind going out with me this weekend? I would love to make it up to you.

Carly: You didn't ruin it, but sure I would love to go out!

Mark: Awesome! Just send me the information and I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7!


	5. Start

AN: Hello everyone! Chapter 5! Wow! I have been thinking a lot about this story the past week or two. Nothing bad! Just where I want it to go and how I want the relationship to play out. (I hope you all read these little things, or else I'd be rambling to myself. Oh well! I hope you have been having a good February so far! I usually write my chapter ideas a week in advance so I don't get stuck at the last minute trying to find out what I want to do! So when you read this chapter, the idea is already a week old, I just don't get to write the full chapter out until the weekend. If you guys and gals have any questions or just want to chat, feel free to leave a review or even a PM! I promise I will reply as soon as I get out of class! Also, the restaurant is a fake name, I don't know LA all that well since I literally live on the opposite side of the US so sorry about that haha!

I looked through my closet. What outfit would be perfect for a date with a god like Mark? He was so cute and down to earth! I eliminated any possibility of a flashy outfit. I didn't want to seem desperate.

I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and slipped into them. I grabbed a light top with a simple pattern on it and put a small jacket over it. I was comfortable, and not too flashy. I wanted to make sure the date would stay that way.

A knock at my door interrupted me finishing.

"Carly? A guy named Mark is here?" my mother said softly.

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner."

"He's very handsome, I invited him in."

"Mom! Shh! He might hear you!" I moved past her to meet mark. He was sitting in our living room, talking to my dad. _Markiplier! Talking to my dad! Sitting on our couch!_ I couldn't believe it!

"Now you be sure to bring her home at a decent hour, you hear me, Mr. Fischbach?" My father asked, laying a hand on Mark's shoulder. I went red.

"Dad! Please don't hassle him! I promise we will be home before 12!" I touched Mark's shoulder and lead him to the door.

"Thank you for letting me take her out!" Mark called out as we were leaving the house.

Mark walked fast toward his car and opened the passenger door for me. I thanked him and got in. He slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Sorry about my parents," I said laughing.

"That's ok, they're just worried about you, no big deal."

We pulled up to a dark grey building. _Chow's,_ a big sign read. The parking lot was moderately filled. Mark opened my door and took my hand as I got out of the car.

"I hope you don't mind eating sushi?"

"I love sushi!" I replied, laughing. Mark smiled and led us into the restaurant.

"So what is your favorite video that I have ever posted, Carly?" Mark asked, after we had ordered our drinks, with the hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Well that's a really hard one. I Like the reading your comments series. It's almost like we get to know you on a more personal level. But my favorite would have to be the first five nights at freddy's series. That's the first thing of yours I ever watched." I said.

"And the rest of the franchise?"

"Well I enjoyed it, but not as much as the original. It became too hype and it got blown out of proportion in my opinion." I smiled.

"And what's your least favorite video?"

"Well I don't like the RPGs. I mean, don't get me wrong, they're ok. But when it comes to that and watching something else, well, I would rather watch something else."

The waitress brought the sushi to the table and we began eating.

"Want to try this?" Mark held out a piece of sushi in his chopsticks toward my mouth. I nodded and reached out to grab it. He motioned for me to eat it off the chopstick. I blushed and ate it.

FLASH! A camera clicked and went off nearby.

"Oh my god! Are you Markiplier?" two girls came running up to our table, "Karen, I told you that was him! We are huge fans! Can we take pictures with you?!" one asked. Mark smiled and nodded. I laughed as I watched him goof off with the two fans. He took a few pictures and signed a few napkins and the fans left.

"Never gets old," he said.

"It must be strange."

"Sometimes it is. Sometimes I can go out and not be noticed and others are more like just then. It's getting harder and harder to go out without seeing at least one fan since I have so many viewers."

"Just think of all the people you have helped though." I said. Mark nodded and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on a human being. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

We finished at the restaurant and went back to Mark's house. Matt came running out of his room, waving his phone.

"Did you see?" Matt asked.

"See what?" Mark replied, taking his phone. I looked at Matt, questioningly.

"A twitter trend just started. Twitter is about to blow up!"

"What's the trend?" I asked.

"#Markibabe," Markiplier said with a laugh. I snatched the phone out of his hand and looked at the post. There we were, an hour before, at the table. Mark was smiling and I was blushing as I ate sushi off his chopsticks.

"Oh my god! No! This is embarrassing!" I said with a huge blush.

"Listen to this: Markiplier just spotted by several fans at local sushi bar with a girl, is this a potential girlfriend, or just a friend? That was a popular Markiplier blog that posted that about thirty minutes ago. This story is spreading like wildfire!" Ryan said.

"Well what should we do?" Matt asked.

"I know what we should do," Mark said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the recording room. Matt and Ryan followed. Mark turned on the lights and camera.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and I just wanted to do a really quick blog about something that just came up. So if you already saw on twitter, yes, I went out tonight. With a girl. I don't know what will happen with her yet, but I would definitely like to keep seeing her. No, I don't want you guys to blow up twitter every time we go out. Carly, come say hi," I blushed and motioned for him to stop. He jumped up and picked me up and sat us down in front of the camera. I was on his lap. I could feel my face heating up. "This is the girl that you guys saw me with tonight. Her name is Carly," He turned my face to him and kissed me on the lips. I could feel my insides melting. I couldn't believe this was really happening!


	6. Troubling Thoughts

AN: Last weekend I got a hedgehog! I named her Ava! She's such a cutie! I hope you've been enjoying these chapters! This chapter was the one I have been the most excited to write so far. I was kind of nervous on how you all would react to it. You'll understand all of the twists and turns toward the end though! If you have any questions or whatever, just review or PM me J Have a wonderful Valentine's day! And maybe you'd like to follow me on Twitter? I update on my life as well as this story! My tag is carmie_thomas

The tone rang a few times before a confused voice answered.

"Carly? Everything okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I was just calling to ask about some time off," I said.

"Time off?"

"Yeah, our first exams are starting later this week and I just needed a few days for studying and doing them."

"Oh of course you can have time off. You can always come here and chill or study if you want." Mark replied.

"Carly won't be here a few days? The house will get terrible without her!" I heard Ryan yell in the background. I laughed and I agreed that I would come over and hung up with Mark.

The next day at school several people approached me. I was studying and walking towards the nearest lunch table.

"It must be amazing!" a girl in the group said. I glanced down at the anatomy and physiology book I was memorizing.

"Anatomy? Well it can be, I guess," I shrugged.

"Not that, silly. Dating Markiplier!" she replied.

"Well I wouldn't say we are dating. It's not really an official thing,"

"Yeah, yeah. So can we meet him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I glanced at my watch and jumped up. "Shit! I need to go. Exam time. Bye!" I said, hurrying off towards my anatomy class.

"Knock, knock! Mark? Matt? Ryan? Hello?" I called out to the eerily silent house.

"Matt's editing the videos and Mark is going over the stuff he wants edited out. I just finished making some dinner." Ryan said, meeting me in the dining room. "Matt, Mark, dinner's ready. And Carly's here!"

Ryan and I brought food out and Mark began setting the table.

"This looks great." Matt said, beginning to spoon out food for himself.

Light chatter began and we all began eating food.

"So I was recognized today." I said. Mark looked up at me.

"At school?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, some students were asking me about you. They wanted to meet you but I told them it may not be a good idea right now." I replied.

"Be careful. Some fans can take a hint and some can't. I would suggest carrying some pepper spray." Ryan added.

"My dad makes it a requirement that I do anyway." I laughed. Mark smiled.

After dinner, Mark walked me out to my car.

"Thank Ryan again for dinner. It was wonderful." I said.

"Yeah, he's a really good cook. Not many people know that about him." Mark added. "Now you better be careful out-"

I leaned in and kissed him, stopping him mid-sentence. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. We kissed for several minutes and I broke away. Mark looked down at me with a smirk on his face. I laughed and poked him playfully.

"I should really get going. More tests tomorrow!" I said. Mark opened my car door and I got in. I cranked it up and began to head home.

The next few days at school were a repeat. Take a test, get lunch, and get noticed from Mark's video. It was like a scratched record that wouldn't stop repeating. I spent just about every night at Mark's house.

My mom had sent a grocery list with me this morning. After class, I headed toward the closest store.

I grabbed a shopping cart in the parking lot and walked toward the store. I went up and down the aisles, grabbing the stuff my mom wanted.

"That's her, I swear! Hey! Carly!" a voice said. I turned around and noticed there was a big crowd forming around me. Someone shoved a pen and paper toward me and people began pushing. I lost my balance and the crowd engulfed me.

"I think she's waking up! Mark, honey? Carly's waking up." My mother's voice pounded in my ears. Faces came into focus. My mother, father, and Mark were all at my side. I looked around and noticed I was in the hospital. Matt and Ryan were asleep on a nearby couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember? You were at the grocery store and a mob trampled you. Seems some people had followed you from school and decided to ambush you." My mom said. Mark grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled.

"We'll give you some time to talk." My dad said, leading my mom out of the room.

Tears ran down Mark's face. I reached out and wiped them away.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry." I said.

"I shouldn't have told them. I got you hurt." Mark said, sadly.

"You didn't get me hurt. They were just excited. It's ok I'm not hurt that bad just a little sore. I'll be okay."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Do what? Date?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want this to keep happening."

"No. Don't do this. I really like you, Mark. A few fans got excited. Nothing happened. Don't worry."

"Guys, you should do a video about it to help get the message out." Matt said, sleepily.

"That's actually a good idea." Ryan added.

"Then as soon as you get out of here we will record a video." Mark said, leaning in to kiss my forehead.


	7. Confused

AN: February 15th is the 1 month anniversary of this story! Wow! That's really hard to believe! I'm so glad to have my work out there for you wonderful people to read and enjoy! You always bring a smile to my face! Thanks to everyone out there who continues to read and spread the word so that more people can enjoy as well! I joined in on my first official live stream today! I saw the one back a few months ago but not the whole thing, so this is my first! I'm so excited! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

"So where do I look?" I asked Mark. He pointed toward the camera and then motioned towards the light.

"Either one is fine, just don't look at the light too long." He smiled and hugged me close. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. Mark pressed a button and looked at the camera with a smile on his face.

"Hello everyone! My name is Markiplier! I know I usually don't do this many blogs this close together, but I just wanted to address something that happened a few days ago. After I announced that I was talking to Carly here, she was ambushed at a grocery store. So I just wanted to say that she's ok and I would appreciate if any fans would give her some space when talking to her and not trample her again." Mark smiled and looked at me, "We plan to have a meetup soon so fans can ask questions and get pictures. That will be in a few weeks at comic con! So I hope you guys will be there! I'm trying to get a panel set up, so if I do, you guys will be the first to know! Thanks for watching, and as always, I will see you in the next video! Bye bye!"

"Well that's done." I said. Mark nodded.

"Are you staying for dinner?" he asked.

"No I had some things to do for school tomorrow. I'll be here tomorrow after school though."

"Speaking of work," he leaned over and grabbed an envelope and handed it to me, "Your first paycheck! Thanks for the work you've done." He kissed my cheek.

I kissed him softly and headed toward the door, calling out a goodbye to Matt and Ryan.

I sat in my car and looked at the envelope. My name was quickly scrawled out on the front. I opened it and peeked inside. My heart shot up out of my body. So many zeros! I had never seen that much money all at once on a check! This couldn't be right!

I left the car and marched back inside. I walked to Mark's bedroom and barged in. I gasped and blushed at the sight. Mark turned toward me with a questioning look on his face. He had been undressing and had only gotten his shirt off.

"Why did you give me this much money, Mark?" I asked, trying not to stare.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"I mean, I didn't work for this much, Mark. It's not right for me to take this much." I said, handing the check toward him. He pushed my hand away.

"I know college can be expensive, so I wanted to help you. It's the least I can do."

"I don't know, Mark."

"Please? Just do this for me?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him.

Later, at home I was texting Savannah while studying.

Savannah: So how is everything with Mark? I saw the video he put up.

Carly: I'm better, not in pain lol!

Savannah: Is something wrong? You seem, quiet?

Carly: Mark paid me for the first time today.

Savannah: Is there a problem?

Carly: Well, he paid me so much! He wanted to help with college.

Savannah: And that's bad?

Carly: I just don't want to have THAT kind of relationship. I don't want to feel like he feels he has to help me with that stuff.

Savannah: Well tell him that! Don't hold that stuff in, it can be bad for the relationship, you know?

There was a knock at my door and my mom came in.

"Everything ok? You seemed distracted at dinner." She said, sitting beside me on my bed.

"I was just talking to Savannah. We were talking about one of our friends."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Well our friend's boyfriend gave her money for school and she didn't know how to feel about it. She wanted to know what to do."

"Well if he wanted to help her, I don't see why he couldn't. As long as she didn't have to depend on him"

I thanked her for the advice and went to bed.


	8. Boundaries

AN: Last weekend was so much fun! Were any of you there the whole time? Part of the time? Did any of you get to donate? I was kind of glad he didn't make the 300,000. I like the blue too much I guess! But I think he's cute no matter what! I kind of wanted to add some other characters in that I'm sure you all know! Some of you will probably be excited to see it. If you have any suggestions or whatever, just PM me or review! You can also reach me on twitter carmie_thomas

"Hey, you ready to go?" Mark was at my bedroom door, speaking softly.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone and we can leave." I replied.

"Matt just texted me and said the plane landed. Sean should be unloading soon."

"Great! Maybe he'll be getting off when we pull up!"

The airport was like any other airport that you could find in the United States. Busy as busy gets on a Friday. I checked my phone for the time and shifted from foot to foot.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked, nuzzling me. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, just a little nervous about meeting Sean," I replied.

"He's just like me. Don't be nervous, hun."

"I know! But it's still so fun meeting people that I've watched for years!" I replied.

Sean walked through the heavy crowd of the airport with a suitcase in tow. He smiled when he saw us and waved our way. He wore a dark hoodie and a pair of black jeans.

"Guys! It's so good to see you again!" Sean shouted, hugging Matt, Ryan, and Mark.

"Good to see you too, Sean. By the way, this is Carly." Mark said, moving to nudge me forward.  
"Hi Sea-" I started to say, holding my hand out to shake his hand. He cut me off and scooped me up in a hug.

"Mark has told me so much about you! It's nice to finally meet the girl who keeps that devil in line!" Sean said, laughing. I joined and hugged him back.

"So Carly, what are you dressing as for the con tomorrow?" Sean asked. We were sitting at the table in _Chow's._ Mark's phone rang and he stood up and excused himself.

"Well it's a surprise. I kind of wanted to keep it quiet. To surprise Mark." I replied.

"I bet it'll be great. Is this your first?"

"Actually it is! I'm pretty excited to go!"

"Guys, that was the convention directors. They informed me that we won't be able to hold a panel. They said that they miscalculated the amount of people doing them and there isn't enough room to do one this time." Mark said, sitting back down with a sad look on his face.

"It's ok, you're still doing a meet up and signing right?" Sean asked. Mark nodded.

"It will still be fun though," I added. Everyone nodded and we started eating.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, ok?" Mark reminded me. I nodded, leaning in to kiss him goodnight.

"See you then," I said, smiling.

"What in the world are you supposed to be?" my mom asked, looking at my outfit.

"It's this funny character Mark does for youtube called Wilfred Warfstache." I said, adding the pink mustache to my face and laughing at my appearance.  
"Carly, Mark's here!" my dad called from downstairs. I jogged downstairs and smiled at him.

"There's a Warfstache impersonator in the house!" he said, in character. I laughed and he hugged me.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and led me out of the house.

"Mark! Mark! Mark!" the crowd at the table chanted. He greeted the crowd and tried to quiet them down.

"Hello everyone! Of course you know who I am! Please, stay calm and form a line! I don't want us to get shut down again! I will try to meet you all! Thanks for your patience." He said.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I wanted to give the fans some room with Mark. I quickly got myself together in the stall and walked out. Several girls stood near the door and one was by the sink.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked. She wore a mask and I couldn't see what she looked like.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Lock the door" she replied. I heard the metallic click of the lock engaging.


	9. Dangerous Territory

AN: It's finally spring break for me! College is such a busy time for me! I'm going for nursing (of course!) and my classes for it usually have it set up where I do just about an exam a week! It's stressful, and that's why I don't write more chapters for this story. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! I'm currently at the beach with my mom, sister, and niece! We've been having a good time. So this chapter may be up a little later than usual! Sorry! Since it's the first weekend of March, I'll give you guys some stats! This story was viewed 412 times by 132 people last month! Thanks you guys J You're so nice!

"Are you insane?" I shrieked at the girls, "You can't do this!"

"Just watch me, I can do whatever I want." The girl in the mask said, pushing me against the bathroom wall.

"What's your problem?" I yelled.

"You can't have Mark!" the girl near the door said. She had her arms across her chest and she was scowling at me.

"He doesn't seem to have a problem being with me." I said, pushing the girl in the mask off of me. She pushed me again and slapped me. I screamed and the two girls near the door joined us at the sinks.

"What's going on in there?" a voice said, through the door. Banging followed after the question. The girl in the mask pulled my hair, making me lose my balance. I fell to the floor and cried out.

"Carly? Are you in there? Open this door right now!" I heard Mark's voice call out.

The lock clicked and in walked Mark, Sean, and a few of the security guards from the convention.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from her!" Mark walked over to me and helped me up. He moved in front of me. "What is wrong with you? They shouldn't be able to stay here! Take them to the director of this con! He should know what is happening."

The security guards took the girls and walked them out of the bathroom. Mark looked me over and hugged me.

"Are you ok? You seem to be getting a lot of attention." He commented.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. I'm glad you got here when you did, I'm not sure where they were headed with that." I replied.

We walked back to the booth Mark had set up. Matt and Ryan looked at us with confusing looks. Mark told them a short version and got back to greeting the fans.

"Mark, the director of the con is here to talk to you and Carly." Matt said.

"It's fine if we talk here." A man in a suit said, walking over to the table. "I needed to make a comment for the whole con anyway. Someone get me a microphone."

"Ok Markiplites! The director of the con has an announcement, so please pay attention!" Mark said loudly enough to everyone to hear.

"Hello everyone! My name is Barry! I host this con every year and I have done it for the past few years! I just wanted to address a situation that has happened here. We will not tolerate bullying! If we catch word that it is happening, you will be removed immediately! Thank you and have a good time!" he handed the microphone back to Mark and excused himself.

"Hey! Can Jack do his intro?" someone shouted from the audience. A few people agreed.

"No! No no no! This is Mark's booth! No!" Sean said, laughing. Mark looked over at him and poked him with the mic. Sean took it and pushed him playfully.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and this is Mark's booth at comic con!" he said. Cheers and screams erupted from the crowd.


	10. Dreams

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! This week has been busy! I had to work all week and then I got a tattoo on Thursday! It's my first one so I've been making sure I'm taking the right precautions to make sure it's good! My sister's birthday was today so we took her out for her first drink as a legal adult! While I was out, I happened to check youtube and found out mark was live! I was so sad because I was too busy to watch! Thankfully the stream was uploaded and I could watch later! Anyway! On to the chapter!

"This weekend went by so fast! It was so nice meeting you, Sean!" I said. He smiled and hugged us all.

"It was nice meeting you too, Carly. Now, you better take care of Mark. Don't let him get too out of hand." He said, chuckling.

We waved until he disappeared into the gate to the plane.

"I had a few things to do later so I should probably get you home." Mark said. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the airport.

"Carly are you ok?" My parents asked over dinner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We had to take Sean home and Mark had a bunch of stuff to do so it's been a slow day." I said, smiling.

"You would tell us if anything was wrong right?" My mom asked.

"Of course. I'm just a little tired. We've been doing a lot of running since Sean came. He was only here a few days so we had to cram a lot of things into a few short days." I said.

"Maybe you should hit the hay early tonight?" my dad asked. I nodded and finished my food.

I excused myself and got ready for bed. Exhaustion hit me hard as I crawled into bed. I knew I would sleep well tonight.

"Carly, you seem tense. Let me help you get comfortable." Mark was kissing me. He picked me up and slipped his hand under my shirt.

"Maybe we shouldn't do th-" I was trying to say. Mark kissed my neck and I stopped mid-sentence. Mark's hands kept inching toward my bra.

My alarm's screaming woke me up out of my fantasy.

"Dammit! Stupid alarm clock!" I slammed my hand down on the off button. I unlocked my phone and pressed the first button on my speed dial.

"Hello? Carly? Do you know what time it is?" Savannah's voice was groggy. I could tell I had woken her out of sleep.

"It's a 911 situation, Sav! I just had-" I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest.

"Had what? Spit it out so I can go back to bed!" Savannah said.

"A dirty dream," I said, feeling a blush heat my face.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"You've never had one before?"

"Well I mean. Maybe one about someone famous but never one about someone I was dating! What in the world do I do?"

"Well, I mean. It's not a big deal, Carly. Have you guys done anything yet?"

"Other than kiss?"

"You mean you haven't done anything past kissing?" I could hear the shock in her voice.

"No! He hasn't really done anything first moves!"

"You guys have to do more than kiss! That's why you dreamed that."

"I'm not sure. I need to go. Today will be busy. Bye!" I said, clicking off.

Carly: Hey, can we go out tonight? I needed to ask you a few things in private.

Mark: Sure. 7 ok?

Carly: Sounds great to me. I'll see you then! Lots of studying to do before then!

"Mark! Carly's here!" Ryan said over his shoulder. Mark came out in a soft cotton t-shirt and pair of light jeans. He gave me a quick kiss and led me toward the dining room.

"I hope you didn't mind, I decided to make chicken and dumplings. Matt and Ryan are going to see a movie, so we'll be alone for a while." Mark said.

"Yeah we're actually heading out now. Bye guys!" Matt said, grabbing his jacket. We heard the car start and Mark brought food to the table.

"So you needed to ask me something?" Mark asked, with a small smile on his face. I blushed.

"Actually, I did. Do you think it's weird that we haven't…uh"

"Haven't?"

"You know. Done anything more than kiss?"

"Why? Do you think it's weird?"

"Well. I'm not even sure, really. I've never been in a serious relationship like this. I really don't know how to act."

"I don't want to get too serious, too fast. I want you to be sure this is what you want before you make a decision you will regret."

"That's sweet, Mark." I smiled and grabbed his hand. He brought my hand to his mouth and lightly kissed it.

"Now that that's settled. Let's eat!" Mark said.


	11. Excuses

AN: Finally another week down! I'm so ready for Summer Break! We started dissecting cats in lab this week! It's super weird touching a dead cat. But it's interesting to see the muscles. Tomorrow is my niece's birthday! She is turning 2 years old! Anyway let me stop blabbing about my life! Thanks for continuing to read and review! You guys don't know how much your kind words mean to me. J The story is officially 2 months old! Wow! Hard to believe!

Monday morning came bright and early. I groaned and yanked the blankets over my head. _Is it already time to go back to school?!_ I thought.

Today we had to begin dissections, so I wore a pair of old scrubs I didn't mind getting dirty.

"You're wearing that? Honey, is everything okay?" My mom asked, standing at my bedroom door, eyeing my outfit.

"Dissection lab today, mom. I'm fine! Chill out!" I replied, chuckling. I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs.

"Carly! Can we talk?" Tom Baker asked. I looked up at him and nodded. He sat down in front of me.

"Uh, sure. As long as you don't mind me eating lunch." I motioned toward the sub in my hand. He shook his head and threw me a friendly smile.

"You never got back to me about that date. Remember, I said I would hold you to it." Tom replied.

"Sorry, Tom, I virtually never have any time to go out." I said.

"What about tonight? You don't work on Mondays."

"No I don't. But my labs are late so that's the reason."

"Come on! You said you would! I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine. But only a quick dinner. As friends." I replied. I finished my sub and headed towards the stairs. I took them two at a time so I wouldn't be late.

I walked in the restaurant and immediately saw Tom at a table near the window. Drinks were already on the table. I sat down and a waiter came over.

"We want two of the specials." Tom said. The waiter nodded and walked off. "I hope you didn't mind my ordering for you?"

"No! It's fine. I've never eaten here, so I don't really know what's good."

"So how were your labs?" Tom asked.

"It was interesting. How is your lab instructor? I keep forgetting the class is separated into two groups." I replied.

"She's very nice. You end up teaching a lot of the information to yourself. But she's not too terribly hard. But enough about me. I ordered some wine. I hope that's ok."

"I'm not really a heavy drinker, but thanks."

"So, Carly, why do you avoid me so much?" Tom asked, reaching out to touch my hand. I shifted away and felt my face heat up. I could hear a hint of a slur in his words. _He must have been drinking before I got here._

"I'm actually seeing someone, Tom."

"Who? That Mark guy? That's not serious is it?"

"Right now, it's in the beginning stages, but I want it to be. I didn't ask you out because of that." The waiter brought our food to the table. Tom and I started eating. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I pulled away. He grabbed my arm and pulled my body towards him. "Stop Tom! You're drunk. Leave me alone!" I tried to stand up but he held me down.

"Hey! Let her go. She doesn't want you to grab her." Ryan shouted. He came closer to our table and pushed Tom off of me. Tom scrambled to get up and Ryan punched him.

"Ryan! Stop! Let's just go!" I pulled Ryan away and we left the restaurant.

"Are you ok?" he asked once we got out.

"I'm fine. He was just drunk. I didn't want to go out tonight but he wouldn't let me say no. I figured I could settle it by meeting him and explaining that I am dating Mark." I said. I shivered and sighed. "Such a good plan I had, right? Thanks for coming to my aid. Why were you there anyway?"

"I was curious to try it and Mark and Matt said the food was good. So I called us in some dinner." He shrugged.

"Listen, I need to go home. Don't tell Mark just yet. I don't want to worry him." I replied. Ryan nodded and I walked to my car.


	12. Spring Break

AN: I decided to do a themed chapter. I love stories that feature themes. And just about every school in my state (public school I mean) is finally doing their spring break! And since I was super busy relaxing my spring break, I decided Carly should get her own! So here is a themed story for her! Any of you out there on spring break? I also started doing vlogs on youtube! It's mostly consisting of me reviewing books but I'm willing to talk about this story on there! So you guys should check it out! My name is Carmie Thomas on there J Thanks guys!

"Mark, there was something I have to tell you," I said, looking at my feet.

"What's wrong, Carly?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"Well, this guy, Tom, asked me out the other day. I kept trying to say no. But he wouldn't let me."

"Oh, that's ok. Did you mention me?"

"Well, that's the thing. I mentioned you but he was tipsy and forced himself on me. Thankfully Ryan was there when he did. He wouldn't stop."

"So that's why he was acting weird. Are you ok?" He touched my arm.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." I said. Mark nodded and pulled me against him. I breathed in his scent. He smelled so good.

"As long as you're ok. By the way, I needed to ask you about school. When do you get out for spring break?"

"I'm actually out this Friday."

"Great! I rented a condo near the beach and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"

"You mean just us?" I asked.

"Of course. Who else would go with us?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do." I said.

"So Carly, you have spring break next week, right?" My dad was asking.

"Yeah. Mark actually asked me to go out of town with him for a few days."

"Out of town?!" My mom asked.

"Yeah mom, just for a few days though."

"As in. By yourselves? I don't know how I feel about that."

"Mom! I'm not a child. I'll be responsible. I'll be safe. I'm in college, not preschool!" I huffed.

"Ok but you have to promise to keep in touch with us." She said. I nodded.

"So are you going with me?" Mark's voice purred over the phone. I blushed at the thought of him.

"Yeah my parents said it was ok that I go." I said.

"Awesome! I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Do you have everything?" my mom asked, helping me carry my bags out to Mark's car.

"Yes mom, I have everything! Don't worry!"

"I know, honey! Just be safe!"

"Ready to go?" Mark asked. I nodded and he helped me in the car. My mom and dad waved at us as we left.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"Not long. It's about a 45 minute drive." He said. I nodded and leaned back in my chair. I felt a wave sleepiness roll over me.

I felt something soft brush against my face. I felt my body lean in to whatever was touching me. I peeped my eyes open and saw that Mark was sitting beside me on a bed. The covers were pulled over my body. I sat up in the bed and looked around.

"It's ok, you're at the condo." Mark motioned toward a balcony in the room. A warm breeze wafted in and the sound of lapping waves filled the room.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You just seemed so tired. There's also a pool below and an indoor hot tub. The beach is private."

"Wow. You went all out."

"I wanted to make our first vacation together special." He replied. I smiled and kissed him. He pulled me close and snuggled me. I smiled and sighed happily.


	13. Love

AN: Wow it's April! Of course since it's the beginning of the month, I wanted to give you guys and gals some stats! Last month the story had 610 views with 151 visitors! So thanks everyone! Also, I've been uploading several videos to youtube so check that out! I actually did a video on this story that I plan to upload soon, so make sure you watch! It's a dedication to you lovelies! Sorry that the chapter is up so late! I have to go to a party in the morning so my day will be busy with that!

A clap of thunder scared me awake. I looked around the dark, unfamiliar room. Rain pattered against the glass door and I could see the flashing of lightning through the pulled curtains.

I sat up in bed and looked at the door. The rain washing over the glass was soothing. I climbed out of bed and went exploring through the house. I found the kitchen in the dark and turned on a small table lamp, so I wouldn't wake Mark. I wasn't sure where he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up.

I grabbed a mug and put some milk in the microwave. My parents had always made me warm milk when I had troubles sleeping.

I felt the brush of Mark's lips against my neck and I smiled. I turned toward him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. I nodded and motioned toward my mug.

"This should help me go back to sleep." I replied, taking a sip.

He kissed my neck and I blushed, smiling. I drank the rest of my drink and Mark took my drink and sat it on the counter. He picked me up and carried me back to my room. He eased us on the bed and kept kissing me.

"We should go to bed," I said, trying not to get too excited with Mark.

"If that's what you want, baby." He replied, nuzzling my neck.

I cuddled against him, feeling myself getting sleepy.

A beam of light woke me up the next day and I turned over in the bed. Mark's sleeping face was inches away he had a small smile on his lips. I blushed, noticing he had taken his shirt off sometime in the night.

Mark peeked open one eye and chuckled softly at me. I smiled. He reached over and pulled me close to him.

"Is it still raining?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, looks like we may not get to swim or go on the beach this spring break." I said.

"We can play some games. I know this condo has some nice consoles. You game?"

"I'm not very good. But I would play with you," I said, laughing.

"Let's make some breakfast first, then I'll beat you at all the games, this condo has stocked." Mark said, chuckling. We got out of the bed and he led me to the kitchen. Mark got plates out and a pot and spatula.

"Let me do that." I said.

"It's fine, I can cook us something."

"You always cook. Let me do it for once."

Mark handed me the spatula and sat at the bar near the stove. I grabbed a few eggs and some bread.

"Do these condos usually supply food?"

"Not typically. I actually went shopping while you were napping yesterday."

I scrambled the eggs and put the toast in the toaster. I began assembling food on plates and got a few mugs out of the cabinet. I handed Mark his plate and sat beside him. Mark took a bite of the eggs and smiled.

"This is pretty good." He said.

"My mom and dad taught me how to make food when I was younger so that when they were off at work, I could have something to eat." I said, eating a few bites of my toast.

"So these are your jump buttons and these are your walking buttons. Got it?" Mark asked. I nodded. He pressed the start button and we began playing. We were playing a racing game and Mark had to keep teaching me the controls. After the third time, I could remember them without asking. I started to play at a level under Mark.

"See? You can do it!" Mark said, kissing me.

"If you call this being successful, then you should probably assess your definitions of that word."

Mark kept kissing me. He began to move down to my neck and I could feel my whole body heat up.

"Are you ok with that?" Mark mumbled seductively into my neck. I nodded and pulled him closer.

"Listen. I'm ready." I said softly. Mark stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me to our room. I sat on the bed. Mark knelt down in front of me and pulled a box out of the nightstand beside the bed. I blushed and he cracked it open.

Inside the box was a small silver ring. In the middle of the ring was a glittery diamond. My mouth dropped open and I looked at him, feeling tears come to my eyes. He smiled big and took a deep breath.

"Carly, will you marry me? I've already asked your parents and they were okay with it. So now, all I need is your approval." Mark said.


	14. Carlyplier

AN: Sorry about last weekend guys! I had to go off of my usual schedule! If any more things change I will try to alert you to the changes a week in advance so you will know! I have 3 weeks until exams! Then I'm out for the summer! I finally got my Youtube straightened out! You can officially find m by the name Lilacspectrum. I plan to upload a video thanking you guys for all the kind words! I would also like to do a Q&A video if there was interest! So check that stuff out for me if you have time!

"So will you marry me, Carly?" Mark asked, with a hopeful expression on his face. I glanced down at the glittering ring and nod my head.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" I said. Mark grabbed me up off the bed and twirled us around in a hug. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"We have to post something! Come on," Mark said, putting me down and going toward the living room. He grabbed his travel camera and turned it on. "Hello everyone! As you all know, I've been on vacation and I wanted to announce some good news. I just proposed to Carly, and she said yes!"

"We're home already? I don't want to be home." I said with a laugh. Mark leaned over and kissed me.

"We'll go back soon, I promise you baby." Mark replied. My cell phone chimed and I looked down at it.

"Savannah?! How are you? Been a few weeks since I've heard from you!"

"I had so many tests before break! It was stressful! By the way, I'm in town for break with Holly and Jan, we wanted to head out for dinner tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to go?" Savannah said.

"That would be great! I'll see you tonight, text me the details."

"Savannah?" Mark asked, after I hung the phone up.

"One of my friends. She goes to college in a different part of the state so we don't get to see each other much. She asked me out to dinner with a few friends later."

"That will be nice." He said.

"They would have a cow if they could meet you."

"Maybe I'll have to drive you there then. It's always nice to meet fans, especially when they are friends with my fiancé."

"You look amazing!" Mark said. I was wearing a purple dress with sequins on it. I wore strapped heels that matched the same color of the dress. Every time I moved, my whole body glimmered. I blushed at Mark's comment. I thanked him. We got into his car and he started the engine.

"So where am I taking you?"

"To Martini's"

"Are you getting drunk?"

"I don't really drink all that much. They will probably have a few but I doubt I will."

"And these girls. How do they act?"

"They are pretty nice. Jan is a little silly but they're all pretty much like me." I said, trying to assure Mark. He nodded.

We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and Mark kissed me. He got out of the car and held my door open. Savannah and the girls came running over.

"So this is the famous Markiplier! Nice to meet you!" Savannah said. She was wearing a short skirt and low-cut top. Her long, dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail that swished as she walked. Savannah had been my friend since we were in elementary school.

Holly and Jan were actually twin sisters. They both had short, blonde hair that was curled at the ends. They both wore identical floor-length dresses in different shades of blue.

"Mark, this is Savannah, Holly and Jan." I motioned towards the girls as I called out their names. He shook their hands and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Well it has been nice meeting you all, I'll let you get to dinner. Carly you can just text me whenever you want me to come get you." He said. I nodded and he got into his car and drove off.

"So I saw that you guys are engaged! How exciting! He's really cute!" Holly said, leaning in to get a look at my ring. I showed it to her and smiled.

"He's such a sweetie!" I gushed.

"Can I take your orders?" a waitress asked walking up to the table. Savannah, Holly, and Jan ordered dinner and martinis and I ordered the same with water instead.

"Something wrong?" Savannah asked.

"No! You know I never drink that much." I replied.

"So tell us the details about the big day!" Jan said.

"Well we really haven't talked about it much. He only asked a few days ago. We were off on vacation and we were about to come home. So the next day was spent packing up to come back home." I replied. The waitress brought the food and drinks to the table and we began eating.

"So you'll be using a planner I assume? You know that's what I really want to do right? Wedding planning? I could help you guys!" Holly said.

"I'll definitely bring it up to Mark!" I said.

"Enough about the wedding! Have you guys done it yet?" Savannah asked.

"Oh gosh, Savannah! Don't ask that!" Jan said, shoving her playfully. I could feel my face turning red.

"I'm not talking about that! That's between Mark and I!" I said, chuckling. I saw a flash out the corner of my eye.

"What was that?" Holly asked.

"Someone over there just took a picture" Jan replied. We all turned and saw a table full of teen girls with their cameras pointed at us. I immediately turned around and shielded my face.

"Uh oh." Savannah said, looking down at her phone.

"'Uh oh? What's uh oh mean?" I asked.

"You're trending on Twitter." Savannah said.

"Yeah, it's a picture of us with the caption #carlyplier." Holly said, showing me the pictures and captions.

"We should really go!" I said, texting Mark. He replied saying he was a few minutes away.

"Just tell me what you want to do about the wedding." Holly said. We all payed for our food and left the restaurant.


	15. Forever and a day

AN: Well! Yesterday marked the 3 month anniversary of this story! I really can't believe that! Over these past few months you guys have been with me through some tough stuff! I try not to get too personal on here so that I won't seem annoying! But all the funny and nice reviews have really helped me smile and feel better on some crappy days! Thank you guys so much! Someone mentioned last week that they felt the story was moving too fast so I'm going to chill out with the wedding stuff for a bit. I'm also entering a story in the OnceUponNow contest! Check it out on wattpad! My name on there is Misunderstoodalpaca! Thanks lovelies!

"Do you have everything?" Ryan asked, carrying a few bags toward the door for Mark.

"This seems about right." Mark replied. He walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug. I dropped the broom I was holding and laughed.

"You're going to miss your flight!" I said. Mark kissed me and picked up the broom and handed it to me.

"I really don't want to go," he responded.

"I know! But it's your best friend's wedding! You have to make it to that. Plus you'll get to see your family." I said, smiling.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Are you sure you don't want to go with us to the airport?" Mark asked, I shook my head.

"I wanted to get the house cleaned up a bit. You guys go ahead!" I replied.

I washed dishes as quickly as possible and put them up in the cabinets. I swept every room and went back and dusted. Matt and Ryan's rooms were cleaner than I had imagined. I quickly made their beds and grabbed their laundry.

"Are those our clothes washing?" Ryan asked, popping his head in the room. I nodded.

"You're doing our laundry? Really?" Matt chimed in.

"Yeah, I don't mind it, really. You guys pay me to work so I might as well clean everything." I replied.

"Well thanks!" they both said at once.

"And by the way, dinner is on the stove, if you guys wanted something to eat," I said, finishing up in the laundry room, "I'm going to clean Mark's room and head home."

Mark's room was very different than I had imagined. The walls were pale and so were his sheets. Everything looked soft. Even the wooden furniture looked soft. His room definitely matched his personality. I made his bed and ran my hands over everything I could touch. His room had the slight smell of him and I loved it.

I woke up the next day to about fifty text messages on my phone. I checked them all only to find out they were alerting me about how well dressed Mark was for the wedding. I downloaded all the pictures so that I could stare at them later and I got up to get ready for the day.

My phone started to ring and I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Carly?" Matt's voice asked.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

"Mark called us a few minutes ago saying that there is a bad storm back home and he can't come home as soon as he wished."

"Why didn't he call me?"

"The storm is messing with his phone and he had to beg one off of someone else."

"Well thanks for telling me, Matt."

"No problem, Carly." He said.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" Savannah asked.

"He's been at home, for a wedding for the past few days." I replied.

"Oh! And what have you been doing while he's gone?"

"Studying."

"Studying?! What do you mean studying?"

"Finals are a few weeks away! We have tests every Monday for the rest of the term! I have to pass this class, Savannah! Haven't you been studying?" I asked, in shock.

"Not really! I figured I'll pass on sheer luck." She said, laughing. I rolled my eyes. My phone beeped and I looked at it. There was an incoming call from Mark.

"Sav, I need to go! Mark's calling!" I said with a squeal. She laughed and I clicked over. "Mark!"

"Carly, hey! I'm finally back home. Are you busy?" he asked in a shy tone.

"Not at all." I said, glancing down at my desk full of papers and body planes.

"Then get your butt outside! I'm taking you out!" he said. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs.

"So finals. I remember those." Mark said. We were out to dinner in a dark corner of a quiet restaurant. Soft jazz played in the background. It felt like Mark and I were the only ones in the building. It was perfect.

"Yeah, they're terrible. But it'll be over soon." I replied. Mark grabbed my hand from across the table and kissed it lightly. I blushed.

"So what kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"I like classical. Just about anything catchy on the radio. Anything but rap." I said smiling.

"Classical eh? I could see you listening to that." He said with a small chuckle. A slow song came on and a woman began to sing softly over the speakers. "Do you dance?" Mark asked. I shrugged. He held out his hand and I took it. He dragged me to the dance floor and we began to dance.


	16. Moving Out

AN: I saw that the boys moved out on Snapchat so that is really what made me want to write this chapter. Of course I don't know why they did so I had to make up a reason, so keep that in mind. These past few days have been hectic since I'm getting prepared for exams so if this chapter sounds rushed or crazy, that's why. I really would like to do a video featuring you guys! So if you would like to be featured, head over to my channel and leave some comments! My name is lilacspectrum ! Thanks guys!

I knocked on Mark's front door the following weekend. I heard fast footsteps coming toward me and the door opened. Matt was standing behind it, looking stressed out. I threw him a questioning glance.

"Carly! Come in! You can help! We always need another set of hands!" Matt said.

"Another set of hands for what?" I asked. I walked in the house to find the furniture moved everywhere.

"Oh gosh! We completely forgot to tell you! We're moving out!" Ryan said, joining us in the kitchen.

"Oh wow! Moving?" I said.

"Yeah, we've gotten just about everything packed up, so maybe you could help us load some stuff up?" Ryan replied. I nodded and followed them into their rooms, assessing the things that I could carry.

I made trip after trip with light boxes and furniture to the front door.

"Where is all this going?" I asked.

"Mark should be back with the Uhaul soon. It was low on gas, so he volunteered to take it while we finished here." Matt said. The sound of a door slamming alerted us that Mark was back.

"Carly?" Mark called out from the living room.

"We're in Matt's room!" I replied. He joined us and gave me a big hug. "You didn't tell me you were losing your roommates." I added.

"They had to do a lot of researching before they could determine where they were going to go. I didn't find out until a few days back anyway." He replied, kissing my forehead.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." I said, sadly.

"Aw! We'll be here often since Matt helps with the editing and stuff." Ryan said. They looked at me with sad smiles on their faces. Then they did something I never thought they would ever do. They all gathered around me and hugged me. I sniffled.

"I've gotten so close to you guys," I said, wiping my eyes.

"This isn't over, don't worry, Carly." Matt said. I nodded.

"You know, you never realize how much junk you have until you move out of somewhere." Ryan said. Mark nodded and laughed.

"Thanks for helping us." Matt added.

"Now are you sure you didn't want us to come over and help you unpack?" Mark asked.

"Nah, I think we can get it done. But we will want you to come over once we get settled in, okay?" Ryan said. We nodded. They looked at the house one last time and the hugging and goodbyes flew around like bugs in the summer.

Mark and I watched them drive away, giving hugs to them until they turned off the street. Mark sighed and I hugged him.

"So why did they decide to move out?" I asked over the baked chicken Mark had made for dinner.

"Well, they moved in with me after Daniel. We really needed each other to get through that time. I think they just needed a change. I support them doing whatever they wanted to do." He replied.

"Now you'll have this big house to yourself."

"Actually, that's another thing I wanted to address." Mark said, sliding an envelope toward me. I looked down at it and he motioned for me to open it. A silver key glistened from inside once I had opened it.

"A key?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?"

"Uh, well that's definitely a big step, so I would have to think about it." I replied, blushing at the thought of living with Mark.


	17. Late

AN: My niece had her surgery Wednesday so if this chapter sounds rushed, that's why! Sorry guys! Monday is the beginning of exams, and then I will be done with my first year of college! Woo! I'm so happy! I hope that maybe over the summer I will have more time to write!

I made myself a peanut butter and honey sandwich. I sighed and took a bite.

"Everything okay, honey?" my mom asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, just exams tomorrow. A little stressed." I replied.

"You'll do fine, don't worry!" She replied hugging me. She started some hot water and we began tackling the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Mom, I had a question. What would you say if I told you I was thinking about moving out?"

"Is Savannah thinking about coming home? You know I saw some cheap apartments nearby you girls might want to think about looking into." She handed me a dish to dry.

"It's not with Savannah, Mom." I said.

"Then Holly? Jan?"

"No Mom, I meant Mark"

"What?!" she said, slamming a dish down on the counter. I jumped at the noise and looked at her.

"Calm down Mom!" I said, touching her arm.

"Honey I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well you know what can happen!" she trailed off with her words, implying things I didn't want her to imply.

"Mom! You've got to be kidding me! We're engaged! I'm serious about school! I'm on birth control! I'm not dumb!" I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm not saying you are, honey! I just don't want you to mess up like we did!" she replied in a sad tone.

"Like you did?" I asked, looking at her.

"Your father and I didn't want to make you think it was ok. We messed up. We should have told you. We accidentally got pregnant. That's why we had a small wedding. Don't be mad, you are the best thing that happened to us!"

"Mom, I'm not mad! I just want to prove to you that I can be a grown up. I'm not ten years old anymore!" I replied, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"What's going on in here?" My father said, entering the kitchen.

"Carly wants to move out." My mom replied.

"Honey, we can't hold on to her forever!" he said, kissing my mom's cheek.

"I know, I know."

"Mom, I want to know what I'm getting into before Mark and I get married, please just let me do a trial run, and if I don't feel the same, I'll come back."

"Well, I guess you can, if your father is okay with it." She said, giving in. I squealed and hugged them both.

"You're doing what?! I can't believe your parents are letting you do that!" Savannah said. I had called her to ask her advice on what I should pack to go over to Mark's. So far the only thing we really had talked about was the fact that my parents were letting me do it.

"Savannah! Focus! What should I take for sleeping?" I snapped playfully.

"Definitely something sexy for sure!" she replied, laughing.

"And do you think I should try to take everything?"

"No! If you parents see you're taking everything they might change their minds. Just take enough to get you through your 'trial period' and then you can come back for more stuff." She said. I agreed and shoved outfit after outfit into my suitcase.

"Carly! Mark's here!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I grabbed my stuff and lugged it down the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked, carrying my bags inside.

"Nah, I ate a late lunch so I'm good" I replied, smiling.

"Well if you get hungry, there are snacks all over the place." He said, kissing my cheek.

I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around him. He dropped my bags and deepened the kiss while picking me up.

"I'm ready, Mark" I whispered. He smiled and nodded, taking me to his room.

"What did you mean about that text?" Savannah asked a few days later.

"Can you just get me one? I swear I'll pay you back" I said, nervously.

"And meet you where?" she replied.

"Mark's! Duh!" I replied, getting annoyed by the minute.

"Won't he find out?"

"He's out filming, just hurry up! I'm getting nervous! I need you, Sav!" I said.

"So how late?" Savannah asked walking into Mark's house with a plastic bag full of goodies.

"Almost a week."

"I bet you're glad we got out before you guys did! If I was stuck at college right now, knowing what I know, I would be freaking out! I thought you took BC?" she handed me a box and I ran into the bathroom with it.

"I do! But this week has been hectic with exams! I missed a few doses!"

"It could be just stress though." Savannah said.

"I just want to be sure! Please stay with me!" I said.

"I will, don't worry, Carly."

A few minutes passed and I felt my stomach churning. My alarm went off to tell me the results were in.

"Well aren't you going to look at it?" Savannah asked me.

"You do it! I'm too nervous!" I groaned, clutching my stomach.


	18. Answers

AN: FINALLY! I'm out of school! I made it through all my exams! I'm so happy! I just wanted to alert you guys that I uploaded a new video on youtube last night! Check it out! I also have an official Facebook page! Look both up by typing in the name Lilacspectrum. Thanks everyone!

"What are we going to do if it's positive?" Savannah asked, avoiding the test. I could feel my stomach knotting up at the thought of it.

"Just look! I have to use the bathroom again." I said, walking back to the restroom. I quickly used the bathroom and started smiling.

"Carly…" Savannah said, slowly when I came out of the room.

"It's negative. I know. I was probably just late because of exams." I said, sighing happily.

"Let's go get something to eat! Exams are over and it's time for us to celebrate anyway." Savannah said, grabbing her purse and heading towards the front door. I followed behind her with a thankful smile on my face.

"It was fun, Sav! Maybe I can convince Mark to let you stay some with me over the Summer." I said.

"That would be super fun! Just text me if you need me okay?" Savannah said, waving at me from her car.

I walked in the house and sat my purse down in my room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. I poured myself some water and took a sip.

"Carly, what's this?" I heard Mark call out. I turned around and he walked into the room with an empty box. The words _pregnancy test_ screamed out on the front. I felt my heart begin to race.

"Mark, I can explain. My period was late and I was nervous. So I took a test just to make sure. But it's fine! I'm sure it was late because of all the stress." I replied, looking at the glass in my hand.

"Carly, why didn't you tell me about this before now?"

"We just took it. I didn't want to alarm you without anything being wrong."

"This affects me too though! Don't be nervous to come to me with something like that, okay?" he asked, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"So Savannah and I were talking about it, and I said I would ask you." I said.

"Ask me what again?" Mark said, looking up from a notebook on his lap.

"Are you listening to me?" I chuckled, "If she could come over and stay a couple of nights, silly."

"Oh, sure honey, she can come anytime." Mark replied, throwing a smile at me. I blushed and walked over to him. I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Some video ideas. Ryan and Matt wanted to do some videos with me and I needed to plan some videos for next week."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have to make a trip to the east coast for a few days and need some scheduled uploads."

"The east coast? Can I go?"

"I would love for you to go, but I'm going to be busy recording for a lot of different people and I didn't want you to just sit around bored." Mark said. I nodded and smiled.

"Well maybe Sav can come over those days and we can have a girl's day!" I said, smiling. Mark nodded and began tickling me. I shrieked and before I knew it we were in a full blown tickle fight.


	19. Exhaustion

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this update is a day late! I updated on deviantart. Next time I will make sure it is updated on twitter so if you want to know about that stuff follow me on twitter! This week has been hectic! I had to go to a hospital two hours away for my niece! We were so tired! Then I went up town with my best friend yesterday! We had so much fun! Anyway, let me stop blabbing and let you guys read the chapter! Enjoy!

"I'll miss you" I said, hugging Mark.

"I'll miss you too, baby" He replied, kissing me.

"Oh! I know you guys are adorable, but Mark is going to miss his flight if you don't finish saying goodbye!" Savannah said, giggling. We nodded and Mark left.

"So what do you want on the pizza?" I asked, looking up the local pizza place's number.

"Anything but fish!" Savannah replied, rummaging through the fridge and cabinets.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked, looking in the kitchen at her.

"Mark really filled this place up! Look at all the snacks!"

"Yeah, I told him some stuff we like and he bought food so that we can have fun stuff to eat." I said, laughing.

"Well since it's dark out, go ahead and order the pizza, I'll get into my pjs, and we can watch a rom com, okay?" Savannah chirped. I nodded and we began ordering and getting ready for a slumber party.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up.

"Wait! What are we going to watch?"

"Just keep looking! The pizza guy is here!" I grabbed the money and answered the door. I payed for the pizza and brought it into the living room. Savannah walked in with drinks and plates for the pizza and we sat down on the couch and began eating.

"So what did you want to watch?" I asked.

"It's between _Sex and the City_ and _Pretty Woman_. Wait! You mean to tell me that Mark owns these?"

"We could watch both. And no he doesn't own these! They're mine!" I said laughing. Savannah got up and threw one of the movies on. We ate and watched commercials play.

"So did you tell Mark about the test?"

"Well I didn't have to actually. He found out on his own."

"What? Did he get mad?"

"A little, but we talked about it. He's fine. Do you think it's weird he wouldn't take me?" I asked.

"No I just think he's going to be busy there. Don't worry about it! Has he said anything else about the wedding?"

"No not really. He's been busy with the channel and traveling a lot more than usual so we've kind of just put that on hold for the time being."

"I understand. You don't have to rush anything. So how do you think he would have reacted if you were really pregnant?"

"I honestly don't think he would have minded but it's my parents that I really worry about."

"Why?"

"Well my mom lectured me for the longest time about not getting pregnant and stuff. Plus what about college?"

"Well you could always do online classes!"

"I could. But I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for a baby." I said. Savannah nodded and pulled me close. We focused on the movie and I could feel myself slipping away. Sleep dragged me in before the movie could end and I didn't care.


	20. Challenged

AN: Hello everyone! So this week has been exceptionally annoying with my work situation. So yesterday I took the day off to go up town with my mom and her friend. We had a good time.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed from the kitchen.

"What? What! Is something wrong?" Savannah said, running into the room.

"Mark just tweeted! He just arrived at the airport." My cell phone buzzed and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Come get me!" Mark purred over the phone. I blushed and grabbed my phone and the car keys.

"I actually have to head home. Mom needs me to help her get rid of some stuff. Tell me how it goes, yeah?" Savannah said, giving me a hug. I laughed and nodded, following her out the front door.

"Mark!" I screamed, taking a running leap at his open arms. He spun me around and kissed me like he had been gone for years. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back, baby!" he replied, hugging me hard.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to take you somewhere to eat?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Sure, let's go to _Chow's_." he replied.

I drove us to the restaurant. Mark napped some in the car and I smiled, watching him as often as I could. He was so cute when he was asleep. He looked so young and vulnerable.

"Mark? We're here. It's time to wake up." I said, laying a hand on his arm. He peeked his eyes open at me and smiled a half smile. He stretched and opened his door. He ran around the car and opened mine before I could stop admiring how utterly cute he was.

"Do you feel something?" I asked, Mark, leaning in close.

"Something? Like what?" He asked, grabbing the door and holding it for me.

"Like someone is watching us?" I said, feeling uneasy.

"I think you've been alone too long watching scary movies." Mark said, chuckling. I nodded and agreed.

We were seated and we ordered our food. I took a sip of my water and smiled at Mark. A girl about my age walked up behind Mark and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Mark! I'm your biggest fan! You don't know how much I come here in hopes to catch you here as well." She said, trying to sound sexy. I smiled her way, and she made a face at me. Mark looked a little uncomfortable and shifted. The girl didn't catch his hint as she stayed draped over him.

"Well I'm glad we could meet. Oh! There's our food! Would you like something?" Mark asked, clearing the table for our plates.

"Oh no I'm fine!" She smiled, walking away. I smiled and began eating.

A few seconds later, she walked back over and sat close to Mark. He and I exchanged confused looks. The girl ignored it.

"So I see you got the eel?" the girl asked him. She glanced at my plate and wrinkled her nose. "And you got the Salmon and crab…How…Original…" she said, turning her head away from me.

"Are you sure you don't want something? We were kinda wanting some…" Mark trailed off.

"Some what?" The girl asked.

"Privacy, dear, privacy" I jabbed her way.

"Mark didn't say that. You know, you shouldn't put words in his mouth. He can talk for himself." She said, throwing a mean look my way.

"I thought you would figure that out by what I was saying," Mark replied. "Listen, I just got back home, and I'm kind of tired and I just want to spend time with Carly. I would be happy to meet you here another day, but right now I just want some privacy."

"Oh, well that's fine then." The girl said, standing up fast, knocking over her chair. She stormed off and Mark and I threw more looks at each other.

"Well then." I said, eating my sushi.


	21. Knife

AN: Hey guys! So if you missed the memo, I'll tell you guys and gals again! I made a markiplier fan page a few days back! It's called Markiplier's army ! You can find it by searching for it on facebook! I would love to see you guys on there! I plan to add some admins once the page gets more known! So if you guys would like to be an admin, I would be glad to consider! I just want the page to be more known before I do that!

Something woke me up. I looked around the dark room. Mark was sleeping quietly next to me. He was shirtless and I was tempted to run my hands over his body. I blushed at the thought of waking him up and I looked at the digital clock on the table beside my end of the bed. It was three in the morning. My mouth felt dry and I threw the covers off myself.

I padded down the hall towards the kitchen to get a drink. I pulled down a glass and filled it halfway up. I took a big gulp and sighed. I walked toward the window and gazed out. I heard something fall and break and I scanned the yard. My heart hammered in my chest and I held my breath. I saw a shadow moving by one of the trees in the back yard.

I grabbed a knife and went out the back door quietly. I held it up in front of my body and walked slowly around the yard, making sure that I wasn't seen or heard.

I glanced at the figure near the tree. I yanked on their shirt and pulled them toward me.

"What the?!" I said, recognizing the face of the girl from the restaurant.

"Let go of me! Mark! Mark!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Why are you here?" I said in a low voice.

"I knew if I followed you, I would find out where Mark lives."

"You shouldn't be here! We deserve privacy." I shouted, pushing the girl against the tree hard. She hit my hand and the knife went flying across the yard. She kicked me in the shin and I crumbled toward the ground.

She ran to get the knife and I scrambled up off the ground. The girl came running after me, swinging the knife. I dodged a few times before getting cut in the arm. I screamed, gripping my arm to stop the blood.

I swung my arm and made contact with her nose. The crunch of her nose breaking was sickening. Blood began flowing freely as the impact made her drop the knife. I snatched it up and backed her up against the tree again, holding the knife to her neck.

"Carly?! What's happening?" Mark said, running up to us.

"Call the cops. She was sneaking around the house and I came to scare her off. She's cut me. Hurry!" I said, glaring at the girl.

"So you're positive you're okay?" Mark asked, leading me out of the emergency room.

"I'm fine, thanks for coming to help." I replied. "But Mark, what are we going to do?"

"I know, I was thinking about that while you were getting stitched up. What if she told someone where we live?" He asked, a worried looking coming to his face.

"I don't know. I guess we could always go to my parent's house. Just until things get settled." I suggested.

"We could. I just don't feel safe there anymore now. We'll have to find a new place." Mark said. I nodded.

"Carly? Is everything okay?" My mom said, answering her phone.

"Yeah mom, I needed to ask a favor…" I replied.


	22. Anger

AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! Last week I got some interesting people commenting and giving tips and what not J Thanks to those people. Also make sure you check out my Markiplier page on facebook! It's called Markiplier's army . I usually post on there everyday! I also make it a habit of responding to comments and such! Hope to see you wonderful people there !

"Is this all your stuff?" My mom said, looking at the few bags Mark and I had brought with us.

"Mom, we're not moving in! We just need somewhere to stay until we can find a new place." I replied. Mark grabbed all the bags and walked up the stairs to my room.

"Ok dear, just know you don't have to rush to move back out." She said with a smile.

"And is there any possible way Mark and I could stay in my room together?"

"As long as you behave yourselves I don't see why that's a problem." She said, chuckling. I hugged her and ran up to my room.

"You can stay here with me!" I squealed and jumped on Mark and kissed him. He kissed back and smiled.

I glanced at my room. It hadn't been touched since I left. Clothes and books were everywhere. I started straightening things up. I walked into the bathroom connected to my room and cleaned it too.

"And the bathroom is here. You don't have to use this one if you don't like, but it's the closest one." I said motioning toward the bathroom.

"We should probably start looking for somewhere soon. I don't want to burden your parents. Plus, I asked you to move in with me and you're already back here!" Mark said, with a small sigh.

"Mark, it's not your fault we're here. It's that crazy girl's fault. We could have gotten hurt a lot worse than a few cuts! I love you, it will be fine okay?" I said, hugging him tight.

"So why did you guys ask to move in?" My father asked over dinner that night. I blushed and my mother cleared her throat at him. I could practically read her thoughts. She wanted him to drop the subject. I glanced at Mark. He nodded, as if to say, _tell her the truth_.

"Well…There was this fan. And she kind of started stalking us." I said, quietly.

"Stalking?! Oh my gosh!" My mom said, a worried look coming to her face.

"The girl showed up at Mark's place the other night and I went outside to tell her to leave. It got heated and she and I got into a fight." I said. My mother glanced down at my arm where it was bandaged.

"Did you get hurt!?"

"Well, yeah. But it's fine! It's really shallow. We just need a new place to live." I admitted.

"Carly! Can't you see what living with someone who's famous is like? This will never end as long as he gets popular!"

"Don't say that, mom! I love Mark! We have a restraining order against the girl!"

"Carly, I don't think you should move back out."

"Drop it, mom! We will be gone as soon as we find a place! Excuse me!" I said, standing up from the table and running up to my room.

"Carly? Are you okay?" Mark asked, walking into my dark room. I was in bed, staring at the wall. I couldn't believe my mom wouldn't understand how much I love him!

"I just don't like how she uses everything she can to get me back home."

"She's just being your mom. She's worried. That's all." Mark sat on the bed and I felt his hand on my back.

"Don't tell me you agree with her!"

"I just…Maybe it is best for you to stay back? I don't want to hurt you."

"You haven't hurt me, Mark! The fans have!"

"I just don't want this to continue to happen!"

"I could take a defense class. There are ways to stay safe."

"I guess so. Look, I don't want this to end. I love you. I just want you safe."

"Then we can sign up for classes soon. And while we're at it, let's look for a new place as soon as we can!" I added, facing him. He nodded and kissed me softly.


	23. Shot

AN: This one's a doozy! When I decided to write this one (which I did last week) I got super excited. This story on my computer is almost 50 pages long! Goodness! So I wanted to quickly remind you wonderful darlings to check out Markiplier's army on facebook! I am Markimoomoo on there! Give the page some love, okay? I also wanted to give you a quick note that it isn't uncommon that these chapters may be up late Saturday or even Sunday. Just so you guys don't get worried. Thanks for reading!

We pulled up to a giant house. It looked like something out of a movie. I gaped at how beautiful.

"Mark, it's gorgeous!" I said, smiling huge.

"Let's just take a minute to tour it first." Mark said with a chuckle.

"Hello? Are you Mark and Carly?" I young woman walked up to us. "I'm Pamela. I'll be showing you the house!"

"Nice to meet you!" Mark and I said together.

"Right this way!" Pamela said, ushering us to the house. "I'll just quickly give you some details about the house. It has four bedrooms, which all have bathrooms connected to them. There is a pool and hot tub combo outside! Plus a huge yard!"

"Those are definitely good traits for us! I have friends who come for conventions all the time, so having more room is good." Mark said, smiling while he looked around the house.

"And what kind of work do you two do?" Pamela asked.

"I'm going to school right now, and Mark works for Youtube." I replied, glancing at Mark. He was glancing out the back door at the pool. I laughed softly.

"That's nice! So are you looking to rent or buy?" Pamela remarked.

"We would like to buy, but whatever you suggest is fine. Money is not an option. I've put my old house up for sale so we'll have plenty of money for that." Mark added.

I walked around the house while Mark talked about money and explored the rooms. They were all painted in soft tones. I fell in love with every one of them. But the room that caught my eye the most was the master bedroom. It was huge! There was plenty of room as well as a balcony, which was one of the things I had always wanted in a house. I felt that this was the one.

"So how did you like it?" Pamela later asked us after we finished touring.

"I love it!" I replied, buzzing in my heels.

"We have a couple more to look at and then we will make a decision. Thank you so much for the tour. I think I'll let Carly decide." Mark said, hugging me. I smiled.

"Well we look forward to hearing from you! Have a nice day!" Pamela said.

"Carly! You're back! I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to get lunch?" my mom asked after we got back to my house. I glanced at Mark.

"Go ahead, I'll go to the gym and sign us up for the classes. You guys have fun, okay?" Mark said. I nodded and he kissed my cheek quickly.

"Where would you like?" I asked.

"I was thinking Mexican food." My mom smiled, grabbing her keys. I followed her out the door and we hit the road.

"So about the argument we had the other night." My mom said, sipping her margarita. I took a bite of the nachos the waiter had brought to the table.

"Mom, don't worry about it. I understand where you were coming from. All this stuff with Mark has been stressful. He's worried I'll get hurt, and I'm worried he will. We just need somewhere new." I said.

"Well what about if it happens again?"

"Mark is signing us up for defense classes, so we will be better prepared for an attack. It will be fine. Don't worry." I said.

"Alright then. I just want you safe and happy. By the way, did you find anything out about a new place to live?"

"Yeah! We looked at a few places. I found one I really like!" I said.

"Oh? Do you have any pictures?"

"I actually do! Here let me show you." I said, scrolling through my phone. "It has plenty of space so people can come stay at our house when there are conventions in town."

"It's very lovely. So have you called about it yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to wait for Mark."

"Well what did he say about this house?"

"That the choice is mine."

"Well then go for it if it's something you like!"

"Okay! I'll do that now!" I clicked on Pamela's name and listened to the ring on the other end.

"Hello? Pamela here." Pamela's voice rang out on the other end.

"Pamela, it's Carly. I just wanted to tell you that we have decided to take the house!" I felt my phone vibrating and looked to see that Ryan was calling.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that! I'll just get the paperwork done and we can discuss the rest at a future date! I'll text you the details! Have a good night." She said, hanging up. I clicked over to Ryan.

"Ryan! Hey!" I said into the phone.

"Carly! Oh thank god you answered! You need to get up to the hospital. Mark has been shot." Ryan's frantic voice called over the line. My heart rate shot up and I told him I would be there as soon as I could.

"Mom! We have to go! Something's happened to Mark." I said. Jumping up and running out of the restaurant.


	24. What's Happening?

AN: So I know you guys probably hated me last week since I left you hanging! Sorry about that! I figured the element of surprise would keep you on your toes! I've been super busy with the Markiplier fanpage on facebook! If you guys haven't done so, give it a look! We're up to 23 likes! I post every day and live video stream every two weeks. So if you guys want to join I would be so happy! This chapter won't be as hectic, I promise! Anyway! Onward!

"Mom! Please, drive faster!" I said, anxiously in the passenger seat. I was gripping the door handle of the car so tight my knuckles were white.

"Carly, calm down. I can't go any faster, the traffic won't let me." She replied.

"I just have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." I said, feeling queasy. My mom glanced over at me with a thoughtful look. We pulled up to the hospital and I jumped out before the car could be put into park.

"I'll park the car and meet you inside!" I heard my mom call out to me.

The inside of the hospital was buzzing. I could feel the vibrations of the emergency room rumbling through my body. Time seemed to warp itself out of tune. Everything and everyone seemed to blur and slow down. Sounds were muffled and far away. It felt like someone had put pieces of cotton over my ears and eyes and I was trying to interpret basic human sounds but it was impossible. My heart hammered in my chest and I could feel the prickling feeling of tears rushing to my eyes.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" A nurse at a desk asked, looking at me with a concerned look.

"I guess. Um, I need some help. I'm looking for someone. He should be here but I don't know where he's at." I said, shaking.

"How are you related?" the nurse said.

"He's my fiancé."

"I'm sorry but I can't give out a patient's information to anyone other than a spouse or immediate family."

"Please! I need to know that he's okay!"

"Carly? What's wrong?" My mom asked, walking up behind me. I walked away from the desk.

"She told me I couldn't see him because I'm not immediate family." I said, feeling tears trickling down my cheeks. I felt my legs give out. My mom caught me and I was moved to a chair.

"Ma'am, does she need to be seen?" a male nurse ran up. My mom told him I was fine and she pulled me close.

"It's going to be okay honey. Don't worry." She said, patting my back. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

"Carly? Where are you?" Ryan asked breathlessly.

"They won't let me up to see him. They said I'm not family and won't tell me where he is!" I said, sobbing into the phone.

"Just come up. The room number is 615. Mark wants to see you."

"Mom, they told me the number. Come with me?" I said, walking to the elevators.

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor. I walked briskly down the long, antiseptic hallways. I scanned the doorways, looking for the number Ryan had given me. I found him standing outside of the room. He looked tired and his eyes were filled with worry.

"Carly! He's been mumbling about you since he got here. He's going to be fine. He was shot but the bullet went all the way through so recovery will be shorter." He said. I felt the tears flowing again and I hugged him. I felt the sobs rattling my body. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get all this out before going in. The last thing he needs to see is me in a wrecked state." I said, chuckling and wiping my eyes. I turned to the door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I walked into the room and a smile spread on my lips as soon as I saw Mark. He had a hospital gown on and he was in bed. He smiled back and motioned for me to come closer. I walked up to him and sat on the bed. I touched his leg and he pulled me close for a hug. I could feel his body tense and I pulled away.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, just a little sore." He said, clearing his throat.

"Mark, what happened?"

"That girl followed me. I guess she thought it was you in the car. There were more of them. And they had a gun this time." He replied, sighing.

"How long are you supposed to be here?" I asked, holding his hand.

"I should be able to leave tomorrow. Did you figure anything about the house?"

"Yeah, I chose the one Pam showed us."

"Good. I liked that one. Whenever I get out, we can move in." he said. "I need to talk to the police. Stay with me?" he asked. I nodded and cuddled up to him.


	25. Release

AN: I somehow convinced my sister to read the story! Help! Lol! She has so far read the first few chapters out loud, embarrassing me for the rest of my life! It's not that my family doesn't know I write it, they just don't know what happens throughout the chapters! I was at Walmart last night and I was wearing my markiplier shirt and this little boy was like "Oh cool! Markiplier shirt!" I felt so happy! He was adorable! Make sure you check my Markiplier fan page on Facebook! I know I say that every chapter but new people read every day and I wanted to bring it up to make sure they know! You can find it on Facebook by looking up Markiplier's army! If you're having problems finding it, I can send you a link!

"Do you have all your belongings?" I asked Mark, helping him stand up. He looked around the room and nodded.

"Ryan and Matt came earlier to take everything to the new house." He replied. I slipped a hand around his waist and helped him over to the wheelchair the nurse had brought. "I don't really need this."

"Mark, they won't let you leave without escorting you out." I said, playfully. He huffed and smiled, giving in and sitting down in the chair.

"I'll do what you say as long as you're my nurse at home." Mark said, teasing me. I turned red and swatted his shoulder. The nurse giggled softly and I threw her an apologetic expression.

"Mark! Not in front of the nurse!" I said, turning away from them and laughing.

"Now, Mr. Fischbach, we don't want to see your or Carly here anytime soon, okay? Take care of yourself!" the nurse said, rolling Mark to his car in front of the hospital. Matt was behind the wheel, waiting for us. Mark stood up and I held my hands out to steady him. He swatted them away and walked to the car. We got in and Matt started driving.

"The fans are probably on edge about there being no videos." Mark said, leaning back in his chair. I touched his forearm and smiled at him.

"Matt! You didn't tell him?" Ryan said, glancing at Matt.

"Tell him what?" I piped in.

"We had some left over videos. Remember you recorded some of the Vive videos and we never posted them?" Matt asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at Mark.

"Do they know I was in the hospital?" He asked.

"We didn't update. But you could do a vlog when you're ready, I guess." I added. Mark nodded and looked out the window. His phone started going off and we all glanced at it.

"Mom! Hey!" Mark said, smiling at me. "Yeah we're just heading home now. Who? Getting married? Well that would be fine, but I would need some time to record content for the days I was gone. Okay, I'll look into booking it as soon as we get home. Love you!" he said, hanging the phone up. I threw a confused look his way. "One of my friends is getting married and she wanted to ask for us to come visit us."

"Us?" I asked, feeling my heart rate speed up.

"Yeah, like you and I." he replied, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "That is, if you want to?"

"I would love to!" I replied. "How long are we going?"

"Just for a couple of days. I need to start getting some videos recorded so I'll have content while I'm gone." He added.

Matt pulled up to the house and we all got out of the car. Matt's car was in the driveway, waiting on us. We all took turns getting the few things Mark had at the hospital inside. There was very little furniture inside since we hadn't had time to move anything in.

"Did you guys want to stay for dinner with us? We could order takeout?" Mark asked Matt and Ryan.

"Nah, we have to get home and edit some stuff for our channel, but once you get the videos done, just email them to me and I'll get them edited and uploaded whenever you want." Matt said. Mark nodded and thanked them.

"So what do you want to eat?" Mark asked. "Looks like it's going to be a long night."

"Anything is cool. I'm not very picky. Listen, I had my mom bring towels and basic bathroom stuff so we can take a shower. Plus my dad and the boys brought over the bed so we would have somewhere to sleep when you were released."

"That was nice! I'm just glad we got another place." He replied. I agreed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." I said, heading toward the master bathroom.

When I finished, I heard talking in the living room. There was a knock at the front door and I went to answer it.

"I have a delivery for Mark?" a guy with a bag of food said. I reached for the money to pay and took the food, thanking the guy. I carried the food to the kitchen and set the food down on the counter. I joined Mark in the living room and watched him vlogging.


	26. Wedding

AN: AH! Sorry it's so late! I got super busy today! I hope you guys have a wonderful and safe Independence Day (to all my American readers!) And a great rest of your weekend! By the way, check out the Markiplier fanpage if you haven't already! It's called Markiplier's army on Facebook! If you need some help finding it, I would be happy to give you a link! Thanks guys!

"And I will see you in the next video! Bye-bye!" Mark said. He let out a loud sigh and stood up. He stretched his body out. He had been recording for several hours straight. It was four in the morning. I had been sitting in his recording room since I had gotten out of the shower. "Well that's a few days of content recorded for our trip. Are you ready for bed?" I nodded and we went to our bedroom.

"What if your mom doesn't like me?" I asked after we had settled ourselves into bed. Mark rolled over towards me. My back was to him but I could feel him shifting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into the back of my neck.

"You smell good," he commented, "Why would my mom not like you?"

"I don't know… But what if it happens? I can't be with you if she hates me!"

"It's not her place to like you, it's mine. Is this about the gunshot?"

"I… Well… Yes and no. It's every girl's dream to meet the guy of her dreams and to have his mother love her! It almost never works right if she doesn't like the girl her son is dating!" I said, letting out a sad sigh.

"None of those things are in your control, Carly. I'm fine! Don't worry about my mother liking you! You're sweet and I'm sure she will love you! Now, we have an early flight tomorrow, so we should probably get to sleep." Mark said, kissing my neck. I felt my body heating up and I turned over to kiss him.

"There's no way you can just do that and expect me not to respond." I teased. I could see Mark's smirk in the dark and he leaned closer for a kiss. It would be a long night.

The bedside table buzzed. I stirred and peeled my body from against Mark's. My phone lit the whole room up in a soft light. I grabbed the phone and clicked it on. My mom's name popped up on the screen.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Carly! I've already texted you four times! You didn't call me before you got ready to go to the airport! Are you still sleeping? Do you see the time!" She sounded frazzled. I could picture her pacing around the kitchen in a robe, clutching her morning coffee, shaking so bad she would be close to spilling it. I glanced at the clock and swore softly.

"Mom, thanks for calling, we're up. I'll call you when we land okay?" I said, hanging up. I scrambled around, gathering bags and running them out to the car. I threw on a tank top and a skirt.

"Mark! Wake up! We don't want to be late-" I said running back into our bedroom. There he was, standing beside the bed, half dressed. He held up a hoodie and a t-shirt. He scanned my outfit and licked his lips.

"Come here" he said, with a glint in his eyes. I felt a tingle run up my spine. I crossed the room and he kissed me fiercely. I could feel him grabbing for my clothes.

"Mark.. We have a plane to catch. We'll be late if we don't leave soon." I said. He stopped and nodded. I could feel his body buzzing. I chuckled and kissed him on the lips. He threw the hoodie toward me and grabbed another one.

"Ready?" he asked with the hint of a blush on his face. I smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand.

"The plane will be landing shortly! Please make sure to check on your bags when you leave! Have a great stay and be sure to book your next flight with us!" One of the flight attendants called out over the intercom. I leaned over and poked Mark.

"Hm?" he asked softly, without opening his eyes.

"We're here" I said, whispering. The plane landed and people were ushered out slowly. I glanced around for the baggage claim station. Instead of finding it, I found Mark's mom.

"Mark! It's so good to see you again!" She said, hugging him. She turned toward me and hugged me too, "And you must be Carly! So nice to finally meet you!" I laughed and hugged back.

"Nice to meet you too! Mark has told me great things about you!" I said, laughing. We walked over to the baggage area and grabbed our bags. Mark's mom led us to her car and we all packed in.

"So what time is the wedding again?" Mark asked after we started moving.

"In three hours! We have to hurry home and get ready!" his mom replied.

We pulled up to a medium house that looked quite nice. I could see a huge backyard behind it that I recognized from many of Mark's earlier videos. It was like living a dream.

"Mark, show Carly the bedroom. I won't take long to get ready and then you can use my bathroom while Carly uses yours." His mom said. Mark nodded and led me down a hallway, to his room.

We put our bags on the bed and I walked to the bathroom and started the process of getting ready.

I was wearing a simple purple dress that stopped right above my knees. A silver bow tied at my sternum and I accented the dress with a pair of silver pumps. I styled my hair in curls and I left the bathroom to meet Mark's mom.

"Oh Carly! You look gorgeous!" She said smiling at me. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"Mom! Hey!" I said, smiling at Mark's mom.

"Carly! How was the flight? You didn't call me!"

"Yeah, Mark's mom met us at the airport and we got busy bringing stuff in and getting ready for the wedding."

"You met his mom? What's she like?"

"Very nice!" I said, glancing around the living room. Mark walked in and posed for me in his suit. "Listen, mom, I need to get going! We don't want to be late to the wedding." I said. We said goodbye and I hung up.

"Are we ready?" Mark's mom asked. We nodded and she pulled out her phone. "Let's take a picture, okay?" Mark and I nodded and posed together.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The preacher announced. The bride and groom kissed and everyone cheered. The couple walked out of the sanctuary together. "If you will follow them to the reception room, you can enjoy refreshments and fellowship!" he added.

Everyone filed into a room connected to the church that was used for parties and people began eating and dancing all around the room.

"Mark! Long time, no see! How is the business treating you? I guess this is Carly! Nice to meet you! When is the big day?" A few friends came up to us. Mark made small talk and I nodded and chimed in when it was appropriate. The night passed by rather quickly with all the friends and dancing.

"Mark! You need to marry this young lady! I like her!" Mark's mother said to him. He laughed and nodded and I felt my face get hot.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me. I nodded and he led us to the dancefloor. "So what do you say?"

"About what?" I asked, swaying with him.

"Marriage. I mean, we're already engaged, we just haven't made any plans yet." He added, kissing my cheek.

"I can't wait to get married to you." I said, laughing softly.

"Then let's start planning soon!" Mark purred in my ear. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon!" Mark's mom said hugging me at the airport. I sighed and agreed with her.

"We are going to make wedding plans soon, I'll keep you updated, okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded and hugged me again. Mark laughed and hugged us and pulled me away.

"Love you mom! We'll see you as soon as we can, okay?" Mark called out. She nodded and I could feel a tear slipping out of my eye as we boarded the plane. I quickly wiped it away and got settled into my seat for the ride home.


	27. Plans

AN: The weeks are going by so fast! My sister had surgery yesterday so the chapter may be up a little late, but by the time you guys see this it won't really matter. I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I'll be going live on the Markiplier fanpage Monday at 8 pm EST! You are all welcome to join and I would love to talk to you all! The page name is Markiplier's army. If you need help finding it, just ask and I'll be glad to give you a link!

"So what are your plans for the day?" I asked Mark over cereal the next morning.

"Well I really need to head to the house and get our stuff. It's all boxed up and ready to go, I just need to load it up and get it here." Mark replied, smiling at me. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah it sucks living out of our suitcases." I said, smiling back at him.

"Plus it looks really bare in here without the lack of decorations. But why were you asking about my plans?"

"Well I told your mom we would start planning for your wedding. I really don't want her to worry about us. And I don't want what I said to be a lie. So I figured I would call Holly today and set some dates up for us to start planning." I remarked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mark added.

"Maybe we can go together. I mean, I know guys don't usually like that kind of stuff but I want to do this with you, and I want you to be as happy with our big day as much as I will be." I said, feeling like I needed to explain myself.

"I'll be happy with anything as long as it's with you, babe." Mark said leaning to kiss my cheek. I smiled and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Holly's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Carly! We were just talking about you!" Holly asked in a happy voice.

"We?" I asked, curiously.

"Jan and I! Who else?" Holly said, laughing. "So what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you were still up for helping me with the wedding." I said.

"Of course I am! When would you like to meet?"

"Is today okay?" I asked.

"Yes! Meet us at the B&B and we can start discussing some things you'll need to know."

"Great! I'll see you there in about an hour? I'll see if Savannah wants to join! And invite Jan, I'd love to hang out with you guys!" I replied, hanging up and dialing Savannah's number.

"Yo Carls! What's up?!" She yelled into the phone.

"Sav! Want to meet Holly, Jan, and I at the B&B to start planning for my wedding?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! Of course I do! I'll see you soon!" She said, hanging up.

When I stepped out of my car, Holly, Jan, and Savannah ambushed me. There was a full minute of us all jumping and screaming in joy. It was like we were in high school all over again. I felt bad about the people around us but I knew we didn't get to get together very often so I didn't care.

We walked into the restaurant and were seated at a table near a window. Our drink orders were taken and Holly pulled out a clipboard full of papers.

"So how did you convince Mark to decide to start planning?" Savannah asked. The waitress brought our drinks and I took a sip of my water.

"I really didn't have to convince him. I went to his home town and his mom asked. I told her we would be planning soon, and now I kind of feel bad for not doing it." I replied, shrugging.

"You met his mom?! What was she like?!" Jan asked, leaning in, trying to keep her voice down.

"She was absolutely adorable! I really like her and I think she likes me." I responded.

"Well that's good! Now, Carly, we need to figure out how you want to do this. Planning a wedding obviously takes more than just one meeting. There are lots of things to plan! The wedding party, the guest list, flower arrangements, the food, dresses, the venue, really this list goes on and on!" Holly said, reading off one of the sheets on her clipboard.

"I understand. I plan to meet with you guys to help and I want Mark to attend a few so I know he's happy with the choices." I noted.

"You mean you don't even know where to start?" Savannah asked.

"Well, I mean, I always thought of getting married but I never made plans or anything!" I said, feeling left out because I knew Holly and Jan always talked about what they wanted to do for their weddings.

"No worries! We can help you!" Jan added. I smiled at them and we all squealed softly together.

"Well how should we do this then?" I asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"Why don't we decide on a few things every meeting? And then you and Mark can talk over it together." Holly added. I nodded.

"So who did you want to put in the wedding party?" Savannah asked, trying to act innocent.

"I see what you're doing!" I laughed. "Of course I want you guys! I have a friend at school who would probably want to join. Mark will probably want to have his best friends." I said. The girls cheered and a few people around us threw nasty looks. Holly scribbled notes on her paper.

We all huddled around my car after lunch. I hugged everyone. "Thanks for helping me today! I'll call you guys when I'm free so we can work on this stuff again." I commented.

"Don't worry about the planning! We can do this little by little." Holly assured me. I thanked them again and got into my car.


	28. Live

AN: Sorry guys about not alerting you yesterday! I was waiting for the livestream and it ended up not happening and I didn't know because I was running errands! So my Markiplier fanpage exploded overnight! We're up to almost 430 likes! Omg! I'm so excited to be running it! I also have an amazing admin team! Check it out if you haven't already! Sorry if this chapter is terrible…I'm really out of it this week. I'll do better next time.

"So are you sure you don't want to join me?" Mark asked, eating his breakfast quickly.

"A livestream in front of 13 million people? I think I would die." I replied, giving a nervous laugh.

"You'll be with me! No big deal!" Mark said winking at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah, you go ahead. I was planning to straighten up some around here. The party is tomorrow and I don't want people to think we're slobs."

"How could we be slobs? You clean this house three times a day." He said, laughing. I nudged him with my foot under the table.

"I do not!" I protested, with a giggle.

"Well breakfast was delicious but I have to go set up for the stream. I'll be down periodically to check on you and eat. I'll see you soon. Love you!" Mark said, kissing me and walking out of the room.

I grabbed a broom and started sweeping the whole house. My cell phone started buzzing and I picked it up.

"Carly! Mark's looking extra fine in his livestream!" Savannah sang in my ear.

"He's always fine though, Sav." I said with a laugh.

"What are you up to?" Savannah asked.

"Cleaning for the party tomorrow! You're coming, right?" I started spraying the counters with cleaner and wiping them down.

"Of course! I want to meet all of Mark's friends! But why are you cleaning? Don't you always clean?"

"Of course we keep the house clean. I just want to make sure I make a good impression on Mark's friends and family." I replied, glancing around at the house.

"You'll do fine! Oh gosh!"

"What?"

"The fans are pestering Mark to bring you into the stream!"

"What!? No way!" I said, smiling.

"You have to join! The fans want to meet you!"

"I already told Mark I wasn't joining!"

"Why not!?"

"I'm just really nervous! What if they hate me?" I heard footsteps approaching.

"Carls? The fans asked if you wanted to join me… They really want to meet you. You don't have to if you don't want to…" Mark said, softly. Savannah squealed on the phone. I felt my face get hot and I nodded.

"Sav, I need to go.. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said. She agreed and we hung up.

Mark led me to the office and I looked around the room. The camera was set up and the lights were blinding. He pulled a chair over to his and we sat down.

"Alright guys! She agreed to meet you all!" Mark said to the camera. I waved at everyone. I noticed the message board was flooding with comments.

"Hello everyone!" I said, smiling big.

"Have you guys ever thought about playing games together for the channel? Well.. We haven't discussed that. But if Carly wanted to we definitely could.." Mark said. I nodded.

"I would love to play games.. I'm not all that good but I think it would be fun." I said.

"Does Carly have a youtube?"

"I do…But I have never posted on it… I don't know what I would do…" I replied, looking at Mark. I glanced in the comments. "You guys are cute. Well thanks!"

"Play a game!" Mark read. He glanced at me and I shrugged.

"Okay!" I commented, with a laugh.

"You can't just let me win, ya doof!" I said, laughing at the kill streak.

"I'm not! I haven't played this game in awhile! I just suck!" Mark said laughing. My insides warmed up at the sound. I glanced at the clock.

"We've been playing games for hours!" I said.

"We have! And I'm exhausted! So thanks for coming and supporting charity! I'll update you guys on the next stream! Hope you have a wonderful day! We love you! Bye bye!" Mark said, clicking off.


	29. Party

AN: Sorry. That is how I will start this note off. I didn't inform you guys last week that I was taking it off. Honestly, I didn't even know it was going to happen. Saturday my sister and I were recording and doing things like that and Sunday went by in a blur. The thought came to me Sunday night that I hadn't written at all! I figured it was too late to start. Somehow that weekend went by too fast! So quick update! My page for Mark is almost at 700 likes! Woo! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I looked down at the stain on my blouse. Could it get any worse?!

"I think something's burning.." Mark said, sticking his head in the room. Of course it could get worse.

"Can you go check the food? My shirt is stained." I said sighing and sitting on the bed. I looked around the room. Clothes were everywhere. I had to start putting them up. Mark's mom will think I'm a mess! I grumbled and started picking up articles of clothing and dumping them all into a basket.

"The food is fine! Take a deep breath! It's going to be okay!" Mark said, sneaking in behind me and purring into my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck. I sighed. I glanced down at his clothes. He wore a pair of dark blue shorts that fit him nicely and a black shirt that hugged his muscles. He looked gorgeous. I couldn't pull my eyes away.

"What am I supposed to wear then? The only nice clothes I have are dirty!" I leaned against him.

"Just wear what I bought you!" Mark motioned toward a bag in the back of the closet.

"What…You bought me? When did you buy me something?" I asked. Mark smirked and shrugged playfully. The doorbell rang and he perked up.

"Let me go get that. You just get ready. Take your time! Relax! Everything will be okay Carls!" He said bounding out of the room before I could protest. I sighed and chuckled softly. He was so cute.

I glanced in the bag. There was a beautiful dress that came down to my knees. It seemed to be made of all lace. It was the color of the sky and it fit perfectly. I curled my hair and put on a pair of flats. I could hear talking coming from the living room. I walked toward the main part of the house.

"Oh there she is! Carly! This is my brother! Thomas, this is my fiancé!" Mark said, bringing me over to his family. Mark's mom threw a smile my way and we all hugged. There was another knock at the door and Mark ran to get it. Savannah and my girlfriends all walked in. They had food and drinks. We all squealed when we saw each other.

"So anything new on the wedding?" Mark's mom asked me.

"Yeah we're slowly planning the big day. We actually have some announcements to make before dinner." I replied with a smile.

"Where is she!?" I heard a loud, Irish voice call out. I glanced around and a flash of blue and brown came running at me. "Carly!" Wade, Bob, and Sean all said at the same time. They ran up to me and scooped me up. I laughed and smiled at all of them.

"Oh gosh! Nice to see you all again!" I said hugging them all.

"Is this where the party is?" I heard my dad shout. I waved them over and started introducing them to everyone.

"Hello? Everyone? We have a nice backyard and all the food and drinks are set up back there! Follow me so we can begin eating!" Mark said with his booming voice. The crowd flocked to the backyard. Mark and I met up and kissed quickly. We waited for everyone to stop talking.

"So we decided on the wedding party. Savannah, Holly, Jan, and Mia will be my bridesmaids." I said.

"Thomas, Bob, Wade, and Sean will be my groomsmen." Mark chimed in.

"We haven't set a date, but when we do, we will mail out the information. That's all we really had to say I guess! Let's eat!" I said, laughing. People began flocking to the table.

"Who's Mia?" Mark leaned over and whispered.

"We have a lot of classes together. I invited her today but she's doing summer classes and couldn't make it. She already knows that I wanted her in the party." I said. Mark nodded and smiled.

"Good. Let's eat!" Mark said.


	30. Green

AN: Once again, sorry for the late update. I think it's safe to say that since I'll be going back to school in the next week. The next chapters will be late! I will try my best not to be late but it happens!

"So what's the plan exactly?" Bob asked, tying his shoe.

"You guys will head to the tux shop and we're going dress shopping. We'll meet up later for lunch." I replied, slinging my purse on my shoulder.

"We have to do as much of our parts now since we're all heading home tomorrow." Wade added. Jack nodded and slapped him on the back. Mark laughed and grabbed his car keys. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. We said our goodbyes and the boys left.

"Savannah?! What's taking so long?" I yelled at the ceiling.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She replied. I heard shoes hitting the floor and then the sound of footsteps progressing towards the stairs.

"What took you so long?!" I complained with a laugh. Savannah modeled a pair of my flats.

"You had too many pairs. I couldn't decide!"

"Tell me you didn't just leave the shoes all over the floor!" I said, glancing at her. She threw me a sheepish grin. I sighed. "Whatever! It'll just have to wait until I can clean it up later. Come on! We're going to be late!"

We pulled up to the bridal shop. The front of the building was made of glass. Dresses infected the building like the plague. Holly, Jan, and Mia were all at the front counter when we walked in.

"There she is!" Jan laughed. I nodded my head in Savannah's direction to indicate that she was the one to make us late.

"Hello! I'm told your name is Carly! My name is Fiona. I'll be helping you pick out your dresses. Is there a specific color you would like or dress type?"

"Um, well not really. Mark really loves the color green. Maybe we could look at some dresses that color?" I replied.

"Of course! I'll grab a few from the racks. Just have a seat! Drinks are available if you would like them!" Fiona motioned toward a section of seats. We all sat down.

"Here are the most popular dresses in the color you have selected. If you don't like one of these, I would be happy to get more examples. Now this first one is a dark emerald. It is made of satin." She held the dress up, it was an off the shoulder style. It was beautiful but I didn't like the darkness.

"I don't like the shade, it's beautiful though." I said. Fiona held up another.

"This one is a more mint color. Though technically green. It is of the A line model. Not the most popular of the three but it is quite stylish." She said. I glanced at the girls. They seemed to all grimace.

"I think we'll pass." I said.

"This one." She held up a longer dress. "This is the most popular style we sell. Strapless and a soft color. When it comes to the color green. It's hard to find one that isn't hideous in one way or another." She smiled at me.

"I love that!" I breathed.

"Great! Let me just get the measurements and we can start trying them on!"


	31. And The Date?

AN: Hello everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful week! Busy weekend for me! Trying to get stuff ready for school tomorrow! *sobbing to myself* Start expecting these chapters on Sunday until I get a break out of school! Sorry about the small update, I'm busy busy busy! Better job next week, I promise! Hope you all have a great week! Love you!

"That dress will look gorgeous! I bet Mark will love the color!" Mia remarked, waving toward Mark's car. The boys waved back and we giggled.

"So this place looks delicious!" Savannah commented at the blinking sign mounted over _Chow's_.

"It is! You know, this was the first place Mark and I went together!" I smiled. All the girls squealed and I shushed them as we approached Mark.

"Ready to get some food?" Mark asked. We nodded.

"We gotta be quick.. Bob and Wade are supposed to leave after lunch." Mark noted. I threw a sad look their way.

"Can't you just stay forever?" I complained. Mark always seemed like a little kid on Christmas when the boys were back in town.

"Afraid not. Life will go on without us if we don't head back." Sean commented.

"Please tell me you're not leaving soon too, Sean?!" I said.

"I am. Later tonight, sadly!" he replied. I sighed.

We walked into the restaurant and a waitress walked us to a table. We all sat down and ordered drinks.

"So, Carly you head back to school tomorrow, right?" Savannah asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, when do you go back Sav?" I asked.

"I'm hitting the road tomorrow actually. Move in day for freshmen is Wednesday but for the rest of us, we can head up there anytime between now and Friday. I wanted to go ahead and get the heavy lifting out of the way." She responded. We all nodded.

"Do you guys know what you want?" The waitress asked, giving everyone their drinks.

"We'll have the Everything Platter." Mark said, before anyone could order. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Everything?" Savannah asked.

"It has some of every kind of sushi. You'll love it!" I whispered. She smiled.

"So what about a date?" Holly asked, sipping her water.

"Well. Carly and I talked about it on and off for a while. I think we decided on December tenth." Mark said. I nodded in agreement.

"That sounds great!" squealed Jan.

"Yeah, we wanted to take a week to go on the honeymoon and relax. Then we're headed to Mark's old home to spend time with his family before Christmas." I said to everyone.

"That sounds nice! Where are you going for the honeymoon?" Sean asked.

"It's actually a surprise! I made the plans awhile back but I'm keeping it from her!" Mark said with a wink. I grumbled playfully and nudged him. He laughed. The waitress brought the food and we all began to dig in.

"And when did you need us back for the main dress?" Mia asked.

"Actually, I'm heading in with my mom in a couple of weeks. I want to surprise everyone with it, so I'm keeping it under wraps." I replied.

"I bet it will be gorgeous!" Jan added. The girls nodded.


End file.
